


Hopes and Dreams

by LonnaKitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frisk didnt make friends, I will add them as they come into the story, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-chan has some issues, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, So many Undertale Characters, Some angst, Some depression, didnt kill no one either, lots of cussing, maybe some smut, sans/reader - Freeform, there is just so many, they still trapped, who heckin knows at this point, will add more tags as they become relevent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonnaKitty/pseuds/LonnaKitty
Summary: Your Hopes and Dreams are all but non existent at this point in time. Lost yet another job, an eviction notice on your door. And your boyfriend? HA!! Your friend suggests camping to get your mind off everything, maybe a fresh perspective?Who knew that 'fresh perspective' would be a whole new life!!





	1. I'm Not Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, Frisk did go through the Underground, however they just kinda snuck past Asgore and heckin left. They didn't want to kill no one, but they didn't know how to save anyone either. They didn't know how to help. They left the souls. 
> 
> Some of the chapter will be referencing the song Hopes and Dreams Remix by VGR ft Jenny, please check out the song its really great~
> 
> Lots of cussing, be warned now!!

"Come on you stupid light...turn green already." you groaned and placed your forehead on the steering wheel of your car. Today was just, well it was not your day. Your luck seemed to just keep falling flat and you just didn't know how to handle it at all. You were on the end of your figurative rope.

 

Today started off as many others, boyfriend was mad that you forgot to do something, stormed out leaving you alone and guilty. Fantastic. Get to work, co workers ignoring you and talking about you, nothing new there. Then your boss tells you that they have to fire you due to something you didn't even do, which was bullshit but hey, fuck them. Then when you tried to tell your boyfriend, sorry,  _EX_ -boyfriend, what happened, hoping for some form of compassion from the guy you have been dating since you were nineteen, he got mad and said that you two were through, and had some added salt to that wound by a girl who was talking to him telling him to come back to bed for more fun times, so he has been cheating on you, great, glad those suspicions were confirmed. So, great day. 

 

Oh and one more thing, you were being evicted from your apartment. Apparently the douche canoe has been stashing the rent money and giving the landlord bullshit excuses. So there is that too. You groaned at yourself and hit your head against the steering wheel again.

 

You were heading to the local bar to meet up with your best friend. A honk from behind tells you that its time to move your butt into gear and get going, and going you do. Making it to the bar you walk in, the noises of the music fill your ears and you relax. Music helped you beyond everything else, who cared there were voices mixed in, it was the music that mattered. You search around and find your friend, they were flagging you down with a large smile on their face. It was quite infectious as you smiled back walking over and placing your butt on the bar stool.

 

"So, lost it all huh?" they asked bluntly. You visibly wince and cast your eyes downward. Ouch. Your friend was always blunt with you, not in a mean or rude way mind you, just, blunt. You always appreciated it, even if you went against their advice, 8/10. You could only nod and you heard them sigh, order you a couple of shots, which you down in an instant as they watched you with a mindful eye.

 

"Can't go back to parents?" they ask, you shake your head no, you refuse to go back to  _that._ "Any other relatives?" again, another no. They only smiled more out of empathy and patted your back. "Well looks like you are movin' in with me after all then!" they grinned and as you were about to protest they shushed you and brought you in for a very long hug. "Listen here, no friend of mine is gonna live in her  _car_ , I refuse." they said softly, patting your head.

 

It was all you could do to keep yourself from crying in front of the strangers around you. This person has been such a supportive constant in your life. You wouldn't know what to do without them. They patted your back and shielded you from prying eyes as you pulled yourself together. Coughing slightly you smile. They smiled back at you with a glint in their eye. They had always wanted you two to be roommates, ever since they found out you were into magic back in high school. 

 

"Are you sure?" you ask tentatively.

 

"Yes."

 

"But-"

 

"None of that Y/N, you are living with me and that's that you hear me?" they scowled at you in a playful manner. You nodded. Hard to say no to that kind of face after all.

 

"Good, your loser boyfriend can get a kick in the pants, that boy don't need to be reproducing anyhow." they glared and took a shot. You shuddered at their glare. When they got mad it was pretty gosh darn scary, you know if they could have it their way, your ex would be getting more than a kick in the pants. You turn away and down your other shot staring off into space. 

 

You had a lot on your mind, getting a new job, getting your stuff, telling your parents about everything. You scowled at that last one. Your parents were expecting you to marry this dude, he was 'perfect husband material' they said. You laughed at yourself, you thought that at one time to. Then came the fights, the screaming, you sleeping on the couch, him being gone more often than not. He put on a good face in front of your parents. They thought him picturesque, but you knew the truth.

 

So what did that say about you?

 

That you were a coward who didn't want to be alone. You sighed. 

 

"Y/N!"

 

You almost fell out of your seat at the shout. Guess your friend had been trying to get your attention for some time.

 

"Listen, I think you need to go somewhere to relax," they frowned and you could only tilt your head. "Maybe do a little campin' you used to love doing that." they continued.

 

They were right. You loved camping, you tried to make at least two trips a month, till the asshole said you were tryin' to cheat on him on your camping trips so you stopped. You thought about it. Maybe going camping was a good idea. You still had most your gear. Could make for a nice trip. 

 

"But.." you trailed as you were shushed once again. You looked at your friend with visible irritation and they smirked at it, causing you to smile in return. 

 

"I will take care of everything, I will call your parents, they  **love** me as you know," they said and grinned more. They really did, thought of them as a second child, however they didn't believe your friend when they called your ex a jerk from hell, guess that's gonna change. "I will gather your things from your...trash person," the venom on their voice was apparent, oh you would love to see your 'trash person' piss himself when your friend came by, that would be a treat, they were pretty fuckin scary when pissed. "And you don't need to worry bout job hunting for awhile, it is all good, so take a week, heck maybe even a month or two, just know I got your back okay?" they finished. 

 

You smiled and nodded. Both of you laugh at some joke about your ex as you continue to talk, you both have a bit of dancing time before you both call it quits, heading to your friends house for the night.

 

Once morning hit, you awake with a new  ** _determination_** than you had before. You start to gather your things, looking at the clock, you recognize that this would be around the time your ex would be headed to work. Good. Won't have him spoiling your good mood. You wash your face off and hop into your car, going towards your old apartment. You reach the apartment with disdain. How much of your life was wasted here. Too much to be perfectly honest. You get up and out of your car and set off to finding your camping things. As you open the door you see that it doesn't look like your ex had been back at all, that was until you saw a bra on the floor that wasn't yours. Great. You set off on your task of finding your shit to get out as quick as possible.

 

The stuff wasn't too hard to find, you stashed everything in the spare room, hidden out of his sight. You grab your large backpack, inspect it for holes and the like, still good. You grab your gear now and pack it cautiously. Rope, first aid kit, flash light and headlight, sleeping bag, big ass coat and thick pants, pop up tent. You go to your bathroom and pack a toothbrush, tooth paste, and some deodorant. You may be going to the woods but you didn't wanna smell like no wild woman. Speaking of that. You reach under the sink and found your dry shampoo, with a smile you chuck it into the bag. With what room you had left over you packed a few clothes, ranging from pants to leggings, and long sleeve shirts to short sleeve shirts. There was enough clothes that you can cycle through the week. Then you stashed it full of food, you can always take trips to the camps store if you need more food, but bringing your own at first was a good idea.

 

You hefted your haul into your car, after taking some pictures of things that were yours or that you bought with your own money to send to your friend so she knew what to grab when she came to collect your things. It felt good, you felt good. Like a weight was being lifted.

 

Your friend suggested going to Mt. Ebott. Said that it was quite the magical place to get your energies going back in the right direction. You smiled knowing what they meant. You grinned as you were able to finally put on a piece of jewelry you have been dying to wear once more. You dug it out of your backpack and threw the leather throng over your head. Your grandmothers adder stone. Your boyfriend ripped it off you one night calling you a witch and other nonsense. You thankfully found it but never again wore it. You felt ever since you stopped wearing it you had been kinda unlucky. It felt warm against your chest. Like it was happy to be back were it belonged. 

 

With everything in its rightful place you set off to Mt. Ebott. The drive was about an hour or so from where you were, so no troubles there. Your friend was waiting for you patiently with another of your friends in the parking lot below the mountain park. They both waved at you as you exited your car.

 

"You all set champ?" 

 

You nodded and handed your keys to your friend.

 

"Just call when you are ready to come home." they both hugged you tightly and you shed a couple tears. The first friend drove off with your car and your other friend stayed behind giving a wistful look to the mountain. "You will be okay, I feel it, gods above do I have a good feeling about this." they looked at you and smiled wide, their smile growing wider as they looked at your adder stone. 

 

"Keep that stone close, and may the gods and stars light your way." they said, giving you one last hug and getting in their car. You waved buy to them and turned to face the mountain. No time like the present you suppose, and head up the mountain. 

 

The air was crisp and cool as you walked up the mountain, taking pictures with your phones camera every so often of neat things you see. Some squirrels playing, a fox that crossed your path, a few does. All beautiful and wonderful. You did feel like this place was pretty darn magical, heck with all the animals around you felt like one of those princesses.

 

However, you stop in your tracks and look around slightly confused. This is not the path you were supposed to be on. You glance around and realize that while you were following the woodland creatures, you made yourself lost. 

 

You frowned at that realization. It had only been a couple years and you already forgot some core rules of camping. Be aware. Your grandfather would be ashamed. You sigh and as you are about to walk back the way you think you came you hear a small voice.

 

You turn around and listen closely. A small child was crying somewhere. You start to pick up your pace as you look for the culprit of said crying. It's not uncommon for children to get lost up here, hell there were legends about that sort of mess. They were scary enough that you never strayed from your parents or grandparents during your camping trips. You search more calling out to find the kid, as you get closer and the voice was getting louder, a vine caught your boot and you tripped. 

 

However, instead of falling onto earth below, you fall into a hole, a dark hole that looked like it went on forever.

 

 _This is how it ends? Me tripping?!?!_ you shouted at yourself and then gave it a thought and growled at yourself. Yeah that would be your luck actually. You started to cry though, your friends, your family, they would never know what happened to you. The guilt hurts your heart in so many ways. As you fell though, something caught your eye. 

 

A light within the adder stone, that was getting mighty bright if you do say so yourself. You grab your necklace and look through it and gasp.

 

A cacophony of colors in a form of soap bubble was below you and was getting closer as you fell. You twisted around, letting your backpack hit the bubble first. Who knows what would have happened if your face came in contact. As you looked through your stone left and right, you saw the bubble bend as you fell through, however you could feel it physically slow your falling movement, almost like it wanted you to survive. You felt your spine tingle and realized that what you felt was magic. 

 

Your grandmother told you magic was within everyone, but only those that believed, that sought that truth could feel and see it. Your mother scoffed and told her to stop telling you such nonsense. The way your grandmother worded it though made you believe, even if it was only tiny now, and its why you kept the adder stone too. Its why you believed all the way till now. A few tears escape your eyes. You wish you could tell her of this magical bubble, tell her that she was right. You smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as the bubble let you loose to continue your decent. You finally were able to scream.

 

The last thing you saw when you hit the ground and lost your breath, was the hole that you fell through and a patch of golden flowers. Then, everything went dark.

 

 **Welcome to the Underground.**  


	2. It's kinda cold ain't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So welcome to the underground reader?  
> Will you have a good time?  
> or a b a d o n e?

You groaned loudly as light hit your face. You attempted to roll over from the offending light only to be stopped by a weight on your back. Which caused everything from the day before crashing into you. 

 

You fell into a hole cause you heard crying. You had somehow survived. You look through your adder stone to above you and saw the soap bubble, yeah that is what you were gonna call it till further notice. So you didn't dream that up in a fit of terror. You frowned at yourself. Okay then. Body check. 

 

Toes? Still good. Ankles? One really hurts, either sprained or fractured. You scoffed and frowned. That would be your luck. You touch along your leg firmly. Nothing broken on either side. Bending knees? Yep. So you will be able to hobble a bit at least. A twist of your side and a satisfying pop of your spine says that's all in working order. You move your arms, finding you only broke a couple of fingers with your landing. Not bad, could have been worse. You touch your face, nothing broken, and no blood. 

 

All in all, save for those couple of broken bones, you were pretty okay. Then you saw it. You had to rub your eyes with your good hand to make sure you weren't dreaming it. You saw a flower...with a face. It was looking you up and down, curious about you. Shifting this was and that in a uncomfortable manner that made a shiver be sent down your spine. You weren't sure what to say so you say the only thing you can think of.

 

"Hi?" yeah, smooth.

 

"Howdy!" it said in a sing songy sort of voice. You shuddered and felt your necklace weigh heavy on your chest. Yep, bad news, something screamed in you to run, to get away. However, you are quite the queen of bad decisions and you needed some form of answers.

 

"Hi, I'm Y/N. Uhm, where am I?" you asked. If it wasn't gonna give you its name, you will give it yours, maybe it was shy? Could flowers be shy? You guess if flowers can have faces and talk they could be shy. Man what kind of Alice in Wonderland bullshit have you gotten into.

 

The flower seemed a bit taken aback at your words for a moment, looking you up and down more carefully and you did everything in your power to keep your eyes on the flower. You didn't trust it, something was telling you not to trust it, and you were going to start trusting those gut feelings a bit more.

 

"Are you and idiot?" the flower spat, its features morphing into something sinister. You blanched and started to back away from it. The vines along it shifted and moved as you backed away, white orb like things appeared around the flower and he started to laugh. 

 

"Now I can finish what I started!!" he screamed as the projectiles fired. You let out a scream, both in the pain that was shooting through your leg, but at the thought of those hitting you. You shielded your face in natural instinct, waiting for them to hit you. You heard a thump, but yet, no pain. You did however here a scream and hiss of pain, which quickly went away.

 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" a different voice called out to you. 

 

You opened your eyes and looked in front of you. A wall of bones had been formed in front of you, effectively shielding you from the earlier projectiles. You quickly looked around and saw two figures. You felt panic start to rise in your throat but the weight on your chest wasn't there. Instead it was warm and inviting, energetic even. 

 

You looked to the first figure. He was a tall skeletal man, wearing what you assumed was armor, a red scarf, with matching gloves and boots. His skeletal features looked at you in concern as he knelt down to look at you, you flinched and whimpered in pain again as your broken limbs were brought to the forefront of your mind once more.

 

"O-O-OH DEAR! LADY TORIEL! THE HUMAN IS HURT!!" he turned to the second figure, who was shockingly taller than the other. She was soft and warm looking, her features that of a goat, her purple dress billowed around her as she glared off in the direction that you assumed the offending weed was earlier. When she looked to you though, her features softened and took on a motherly tone, kneeling down and looking over at your purpiling appendages. 

 

"You poor child, let me help you." her voice was warm and soft as she took your hands in her paws. Stroking over them lightly a soft green glow came from her paws, your bones mending and knitting back together. "Did that creature do this to you?" she asked.

 

You shook your head no and she quirked an eyebrow. "N-n-no, this happened when I fell." you managed to get out. She nodded and smiled when she finished healing your hand. She stood up and you started to when your hurt ankle gave out on you, causing the skeletal man to catch you.

 

"HUMAN! ARE YOU HURT ELSE WHERE?" he asked, concern on his face. Wow he was nice, he didn't even know you and he was so darned concern for you. 

 

"Y-yeah, my leg, well, my ankle, I think its fractured too." you offer a reassuring smile at him and he frowned, picking you up bridal style he turned to the one named Toriel.

 

"LADY TORIEL! I SHALL TAKE THE HUMAN TO THE HOME SO THAT WE MAY TAKE OFF HER BOOT TO HEAL HER!!" his voice was so loud, but filled with concern. Made your heart swell up. This guy is absolute best friend material right here.

 

"You're a pretty cool dude." you mumbled out before you could stop yourself. You smacked your hand over your mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. Oh gods above you said something weird! That was totally weird to say to a stranger!! He took it in stride though and laughed and struck a pose with you in his arms.

 

"OF COURSE HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I AM THE COOLIST OF DUDES! MY BROTHER SAYS SO EVERY DAY." he grinned and you couldn't help but give a small laugh and nod. His brother is pretty right, this Papyrus was a pretty cool dude. 

 

Toriel chuckled lightly at the two of you. "Go ahead Papyrus, I will do a once over here, see if anything is a miss, or if the young one dropped anything, I will be there shortly." her tone was soft as she looked to the two of you. Papyrus have a 'NYEH' of approval and took off. You squeaked and wrapped your arms around him. This guy was FAST! He laughed at you as he continued his leisurely sprint back to Toriel's old home in the ruins. He made it there in record time and struck another pose, congratulating himself.

 

You however thought you were going to have a panic attack. You haven't felt like that since you got on the back of your friends motorcycle and you swore to never do that again and they laughed at you.

 

"TINY HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, bringing your face close to his as he looked into your eyes. You smiled at him and nodded. You were scared, yeah, no doubt. Yet you trusted this person with you, that he wouldn't hurt you. He smiled in turn and walked into the home he spoke of earlier.

 

You looked around and noted that for a home, it was kinda dirty. Not like you could say much since your apartment was always in a soft of mess. But you didn't peg Toriel for the messy type. Papyrus sat you on a very large chair. You safely assumed was Toriels, but it made you feel like a small child when you compared your size to it. Then again, Toriel was damn tall, as was the skeleton. 

 

"So uhm, P-Papyrus?" you stammered lightly as he turned to look at you with a kind smile.

 

"WHAT IS IT HUMAN?"

 

"Where am I?"

 

"YOU ARE IN LADY TORIEL'S OLD HOME!"

 

You sighed softly and pinched the bridge of your nose. This was very cute but guess you need to explain a bit harder.

 

"No, I meant like, where have I fallen down into?" you asked.

 

"YOU ARE IN THE UNDERGROUND!"

 

You sigh again and a soft chuckle was heard from the doorway, as Toriel entered into her home, her eyes alight with mischief. Well you were glad someone found this funny.

 

"I am sorry my child, I do not mean to laugh, I understand your confusion." she had crossed the room and was now carefully helping you out of your boot and sock, turning your foot over and looking at it sadly as she did the same motions as before, softly stroking it as green magic poured out.

 

"You fell underground into what we call The Underground, I know, very original name, but my husband is not very good with them." she laughed softly to herself as she healed you. There was a moment of silence and you bit your lower lip.

 

"So.." you could feel your regret washing over you already. "Are you guys monsters?" you asked. Yep insta regret, you felt like an asshole.

 

"Yes, we are my child." her voice sounded a bit strained.

 

"I see." you replyed lamely. "My grandmother told me stories one, of monsters and humans, she was always so sad about it. Guess her stories were true. Wish I could tell her." you looked up to the ceiling, thinking of the story of the war between monsters and humans. Your grandmother always said it was never the monsters fault, that humans were just scared creatures who could deal with what they could not understand. 

 

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL HER HUMAN?" 

 

"Well, aside from the obvious I am stuck here, she passed away awhile ago." you stated matter of factually. You had gotten over the hurt years ago, but your eyes widened in shock and Papyrus hugged you. You smiled at the sweetie and hugged him back, patting his back so he could let you go.

 

"Well my child, you are now fully healed. Any other injuries?" Toriel's voice brought you back out of the tender moment and you shook your head. She smiled at you and stood back up and looked around at the messy house, a small memory of things long past coming into her vision. She stared off for a moment and you tilted your head. She shook off the memory, giving herself a light pat on the face. "Alright then, well we will need to get you some accommodations seeing as you will probably be here for awhile." she started to pace and bit and your look of confusion grew.

 

"I'm sorry what?" you asked.

 

"The barrier keeps things from leaving, only one human has left here, but we do not know if they survived the barrier or not." her features were sad, almost like it was painful to talk about. "So you will be here till we at least figure out how to break the barrier." she finished.

 

Oh was that all? Man you felt relieved. Wait. No you didn't. 

 

"What do you mean by that?" you asked firmly.

 

"Well the barrier is strong human magic and requires seven human SOULS and one monster SOUL to break it. However we refuse to take anymore human SOULS. Not anymore." her voice was firm and she looked to the floor like it was her enemy or something.

 

"How do you get the SOULS?" you asked tentatively. You were pretty positive you were not gonna like the answer. 

 

"We had to kill humans."

 

You paled and looked to the ground. Well you were sure glad they decided to do that now. You looked to Toriel and Papyrus though and frowned. Kinda made you sad that they were stuck down here, you wish you could help. 

 

"If there is anything I could do please let me know."

 

As Toriel was about to speak Papyrus spoke before her.

 

"YOU CAN BECOME MY BEST FRIEND! IF YOU WANT TO! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FRIENDS HUMAN?!" Papyrus was looking at you with expectant puppy eyes.  _'This guy is gonna give me diabetes with how sweet he is!_ ' you thought and nodded. He jumped up with joy and swung you around in a very long hug.

 

"WELL THEN! AS MY FRIEND YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME AND MY BROTHER." 

 

"Papyrus is that really okay?" Toriel asked. There was something in her voice that made you a bit nervous about this brother of his. Was he dangerous? Did he not like humans? Probably not since they were trapped her by humans. Were you taking advantage of Papyrus's kindness?

 

"OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY!" he thumped his gloved hand over his chest. 'Your Majesty'? Toriel was royalty? "I WILL HAVE EVERYTHING TAKEN CARE OF. I WILL RUN OFF AHEAD TO TELL SANS AT HIS STATION, AND THEN RUN HOME TO PREPARE MY NEW FRIEND SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAHGETTI!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" he yelled off with a bound, running out of the room, leaving a cloud of dust in the air due to the floors dust. You coughed softly as did Toriel and you both looked at each other and started to laugh quite hard.

 

You pulled your boot back on and shouldered your backpack. You decided to give the phone in your pocket a try. Hmm, no more cracks than it had before. It was still on, however you realize you have not a single damn bar of signal. You sigh and put it away. You thanked your stars that you at least uploaded your most recent music library onto it. You would go crazy without it. 

 

"I am sorry your phone from above will not work down here my child, however, I can ask our dear friend Alphys to adjust your phone, or make you one from scratch, so that you may have a way to contact us throughout the Underground." Toriel looked down at you with nothing but kindness in her eyes. You smiled and nodded, deciding to put that on the back burner for now as well. 

 

"Do you have anything warmer my child? Where we are going it will be quite cold." she frowned slightly at your torn up light jacket. You nodded pulling out your winter coat and shoving your arms in. You always felt like a marshmallow in it cause of the way your arms couldn't move as much in the fabric. If it kept you away from deaths cold embrace though you would wear it.

 

You then had a small giggle fit as Toriel looked at you in confusion. You had been hugging a skeleton, you have been in deaths embrace more than once today, and you just couldn't help but laugh. You waved Toriel off, saying it was an inside joke that got you in a giggly mood, she smiled and nodded, leading you down the stairs and into a darkened corridor.

 

You shuddered from the feeling. There was something unnerving in the corridor, like someone was watching you. You gravitated to Toriel and grabbed onto her dress. She looked at you in surprise at first but only smiled and put her paw on your shoulder. She reminded you of your own mom back home. You felt a pang in your chest and frowned. Your mom back home thought you were just camping. You felt a ting of guilt.

 

"Is something wrong my child?" Toriel asked, glancing down at you with worry.

 

"Oh, sorry Toriel, yeah I am okay, just thinking of my mom back on the surface. You two are pretty similar." you responded with a sad sort of smile.

 

"I can understand that my child," she began. She could? Did she miss someone? "There was a child who fell down here long ago, I miss them very much." she finished. You teared up and stopped. When she stopped to look at you, you hugged her mightily, your arm were only able to wrap around her legs though. She chuckled softly and shifted, so that you two were hugging each other properly. A moment of silence and silent crying between the two of you for people you miss. 

 

Then a knock.

 

_Knock knock._

 

You glanced behind Toriel to see that you were in front of large doors. Toriel smiled and motioned for you to approach the doors.

 

"Uh...who's there?" you asked. You didn't peg Papyrus to be the kind for knock knock jokes.

 

"..snow"

 

"Snow who?"

 

"snow use leaving the door closed, open them up tori."

 

Toriel started to laugh, her version of a snort being a soft bleating of a noise. Which caused you to go into a fit of laughter as you opened the doors, the both of you laughing until the chill of the air hit you in the face causing you to gasp slightly. 

 

You looked at the ground and saw the snow, then you saw pink slippers. You started to look upward. A pair of black basketball shorts, a white tee shirt, and a blue hoodie that didn't look like it fit the weather, all leading to the owner of said clothes who was just a head taller than you. A skeleton.

 

He was also looking at you in shock and surprise. He was definitely expecting Toriel to open the doors. His eye lights danced over your laughing form quickly and his surprise turned into a slow grin as he shoved his hand back in his pockets.

 

"well  _ice_ to meet you kid, my name is sans, sans the skeleton." he said with a low baritone voice.

 

Puns. You were sent into another laughing fit as you doubled over laughing. You and your friend loved puns, and your friend tried to use every chance they got to throw you two into a pun off. They always won of course, they were lucky like that.

 

"Haha..i-it's  _snow_ n-nice to meet you Sans." your voice was shaking slightly at the laughter but after a good breath or two in your voice calmed. He was laughing at your snow pun and you offered your hand to him. "I'm Y/N" 

 

"welcome to the underground kid." he said and shook your hand. You then felt a jolt of electricity run through your body right into your heart. It wasn't unpleasant by any means but it still threw you off. You took your hand back and looked at him. If he felt the same thing he didn't show it, just had the smile of earlier on his face. 

 

"so this is the human that pap mentioned."

 

"Yes, I hope its okay for her to stay with you." Toriel stepped beside you and placed a comforting paw on your shoulder, bringing you back down to the now.

 

"its alright, no skin off my nose." he shrugged.

 

"But you don't have a nose." you blurted, and he looked at you with a knowing smile and you groaned. You walked into a pun trap. Your friend did those too.

 

"i  _nose."_ he replied and you could only groan again as Toriel and him laughed at your expression and how you stomped your foot in frustration. 

 

They led you to your new home, talking about how you will like it there, how the weather is a magical thing, that Sans and Papyrus will introduce you to so many people. Then you feel it, the swell in your heart as you listen to them talk to you as you journey. 

 

 **You are filled with determination.**    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https : / / www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http:/ /hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This will be updated on every Wednesday, even if I push out a chapter before so!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	3. No, I'm not Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin is lovely a peaceful  
> Too bad your dreams are anything but  
> Maybe someone can help with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the kudos I have been getting :3  
> This is probably my more serious fic besides my MHA one  
> I hope you all are enjoying it!

Toriel and you lead the front of the excursion but you noticed Sans was hanging back a bit. You turned to him and tilted your head.

 

"You okay Sans?" you asked softly. He jerked and looked at you with his eye lights dancing over you quickly and he nodded. 

 

"yeah, i'm fine kid, just a bit tired." he replied, his hand rubbing the back of his skull. You smirk at him and he gives you a quizzical look at you.

 

"You sure your not  _bone_ tired?" you asked. You head Toriel give a snort of laughter that she tried to repress. Sans looked at you with a tinge of shock before covering his eyes with one of his hands, a soft tone of laughter coming out as he laughed at the pun. You smiled at him and started to have a small giggle fit of your own as you all walked.

 

"ya got me there kid,  _tibia_ honest, i didn't know what to make of you, but if you got puns like that, you can't be all bad." he patted your back and you felt a small shock again. It wasn't as strong as when you shook hands earlier, but it was still there. It left you feeling warm and hopeful. It was an odd sensation. When you looked to Sans though he was still walking with that relaxed look on his face. Maybe its just your imagination? You shrug it off, putting it on the back burner for now.

 

As you all talked, you felt another sensation, the feeling of being watch came back. It made you shudder and stop, twirling behind you to look back. You only saw snow, trees, a few snow poffs. Nothing out of the ordinary that you could see. You frowned and felt your adder stone weigh heavy, like it did when you first met Flowey. You gripped your necklace and continued to look around, certain something was watching you. You squeaked and jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Whipping around to face who it was you slipped on the ice and started to fall.

 

You closed your eyes, waiting to hit the snow. When you didn't though, you opened your eyes, realizing there was a small pressure on your waist you realized you were being held. You glance up to see Sans, who was looking at you with a bit of amusement and worry. You flushed a bright red and he was a nice shade of blue as he sat you back up, shoving his hands back into his pockets. 

 

"geez kid, i didn't know you had  _fallen_ for me." he winked at you and you felt yourself flush again. A snort from Toriel cause your shade to darken and you quick stepped your way to her and walked beside her the rest of the trip. Ignoring the feeling of being watched, which dissipated on its own in time. The three of you talking about the remnants of puzzles that had been forgotten.

 

The puzzles were made by Papyrus, but after Toriel and her husband agreed that there was no more point in capturing fallen humans. He only remade them when the children of the Underground wanted to play. He still loved puzzles, but he didn't want to keep remaking them. It broke your heart a bit. If what they were saying was true, then Papyrus hasn't been doing something he loved as often as he liked. Which kinda hurt you in a weird way to know that. Maybe you could ask him to show you all the puzzles. You smiled to yourself.

 

"Here we are, Snowdin." Toriel said and brought you back out of your thoughts. The town wasn't small, but it wasn't bustling either. You looked to the sign and snorted. Toriel grinned at you and got a little bashful.

 

"My husband, is REALLY not good at coming up with names." she blushed and giggled.

 

"It's okay, the name is pretty cute, and I am a sucker for a good pun." You comment and pat her paw. She nodded at you and Sans and her gave you the tour of the tiny town. There was the Inn and shop ran by the two bunny sisters. You could check them out later for some furniture and clothes if you wanted to later. There were a couple of houses here and there scattered around. There was a burger place that Sans highly recommends called Grillby's. It looked really rustic and the smells coming from it made your mouth water a bit. Getting more excited for Papyrus's friendship spaghetti by the second since you were super hungry. They showed off the Librarby, you were confused at the misspelling of it but they knew it was misspelled. The kids made the sign though, so they kept it up, it's where the kids around here go to school. Then lastly a large house with Christmas decor on it. Two mailboxes, one pristine, the other..not so much. You guessed it was the boys home, and almost as if your thoughts were answered, Papyrus came bounding out.

 

"SANS! LADY TORIEL! Y/N!! I HAVE JUST FINISHED THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!! YOU ARE JUST IN TIME! AMAZING!" he shouted and bounded up to the three of you, a little bit of marinara was on him and you giggled a bit, pulling out a handkerchief you walked up and scrubbed it off.

 

"Can't have The Great Papyrus, looking dirty now can we?" you smiled up and him and he blushed a light orange color and 'NYEH' with approval at you before saying his goodbyes to Toriel and quickly heading back inside. You all giggled at him and his antics. Have you laughed this much in such a short span? Only with your friend. You didn't have many other happy moments like this. You shrugged off the thought. New time, new life and all that jazz. 

 

Toriel said her goodbyes, she had to see a few people before she went back to the capital, and asked if you wanted her to drop off your phone with Alphys to modify it to work in the Underground, at least to those connected down here, you still wouldn't be able to contact your friends above ground. You handed over your phone, it would be dumb not to be connected to others down here, what if you got lost or something? The only thing you took out was the memory chip, so that way you would have all your photos. Some were a bit embarrassing and you didn't want someone you didn't know seeing those kinds of things. 

 

As you waved to her Sans went up on the porch and kicked his slippers free of snow and looked at you. You stepped up beside him to do the same when he catches you between him and the wall. Both arms are on either side of you and you looked to him in horror. What was going on? What did you do? He leveled his head with yours, his almost dark sockets boring right into your eyes. 

 

"listen kid, i don't care that paps offered our place to you. i am letting this go cause paps likes ya. but don't you dare do anything to hurt him, or my friends, do you understand?" his voice was low and in your ear, almost a whisper and a growl at the same time. You could only nod at him and he grins again. 

 

"you got good jokes kid, so you can't be too bad, but i am serious, don't step on my brothers good graces." he finalized his thoughts before walking through the door, leaving it cracked for you to come in next. 

 

Your heart was pounding in your chest so hard you could hear it in your ears. Guess it was just you feeling those moments of shock that passed between you and him. But what the heck was that about?! Did someone hurt Papyrus before? Gosh you couldn't even fathom doing something like that, it hurt your heart just thinking about that. However that is the only way to explain Sans's hostility towards you. That, well it hurt, you felt the sting of tears. You couldn't blame him, not really. He was being cautious over his brother, that's understandable. You got that way about your sibling more than once that is for sure.

 

You take a few calming breaths and go inside to finally warm up and close their door. You kicked off your boots and removed the heavy jacket. You take a look around the house and smile. It was nice and cozy, the carpet pattern made you giggle a bit. There was an over sized green couch that was practically begging for you to sit on, however you know given how tired you were that comfy sit would turn into sleep. 

 

You looked around a bit more and saw the rock, you giggled softly at it covered in sprinkles. You had a pet rock once, you got it for Christmas from one of your friends as a little gag gift. You took damn good care of that thing too. For two weeks. Then you just put it with your other knickknacks and the like and left it alone. You giggled softly at the fond memories.

 

Sans stared at you in the kitchen, watching you laugh. When you felt his eyes on you, you looked back at him. He quickly looked away, a small tint of blue on his cheeks in embarrassment.  You blushed softly and went into the kitchen area to sit at the dinning room table. You watched as Papyrus put the finishing touches on the spaghetti, not really knowing what to say and feeling, well to be quite honest you were feeling pretty damn awkward right now. Especially after Sans pretty much threatening you and then just staring at you.

 

Sans had propped himself up on his elbow, just looking at you more. You tried to look anywhere but him. You felt like you were being judged for some reason. You tried to think over in your head if you did something to upset him. A frown formed on your face as you continued to think back, the soft clunk of your plate bringing you back down. You were really zoning out today. You did fall down into a whole other world though so you guess that is to be expected.

 

"I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT Y/N!!" Papyrus smiled wide at you as he dug into his spaghetti. You nodded and took a bite yourself. You met a bit of crunch in the middle. You looked to the offending noodles and realized they were only cooked partway through. The sauce and stuff tasted great. It was just the noodles were a bit off. You looked to Sans, whose plate was completely clean, and he just smiled at you with a tight smile. His warning flashing through your head.

 

"It's pretty great Papyrus, I would love to cook for you sometime as well!" you smiled warmly at him and continued to eat through the partially cooked noodles, finishing up your plate fairly quickly. 

 

"I WOULD LOVE THAT! WE CAN TEACH EACH OTHER COOKING. I COULD INVITE UNDYNE!!! I AM SURE YOU AND HER WILL ALSO BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS." Papyrus was practically jumping in his seat from excitement. You could only laugh softly at him and felt the dark cloud of your mood go away. He was like a beacon of sun. You felt warmed by his presence.

 

He invited you to watch MTTV with him on the couch and Sans excused himself to his room after dinner and the clean up. You don't know why but that made you kinda sad. Papyrus could see your sadness and moved to be in your line of vision.

 

"WHAT IS THE MATTER Y/N?" he asked gently.

 

"Oh, uh, I thought Sans would join us, but maybe he...doesn't like me?" you mused allowed and then bit back and looked to Papyrus. "No. I didn't mean it like that! It's just that he seems so wary of me and I don't wanna step on anyone's toes an-" you were cut off by a gloved finger to your lips and you looked to Papyrus, who was smiling gently at you.

 

"DO NOT FRET. SANS IS A VERY CAUTIOUS SKELETON. HE TRIES TO SHOULDER A LOT ON HIS OWN. PLEASE TAKE NO OFFENSE Y/N. I AM SURE HE WILL WARM UP TO YOU IN NO TIME!!" he beamed and you couldn't help but be comforted by those words. You felt deep in your heart he was right. 

 

"NOW! WE SHALL WATCH MTTV AND HAVE A GOOD TIME!! YOU ARE FREE TO REST YOUR HEAD UPON ME AS WE WATCH, PLATONICALLY OF COURSE!" he grinned as he turned on the TV. A light orange blush on his face as a very flamboyant robot appeared on the TV. You smiled and got comfy on the couch beside your new friend, watching the drama series that was being broadcasted. 

 

You nestled your head on Papyrus's arm which was surprisingly comfy as you mulled over the events of the day. A lot has happened. New beginnings, new friends, new mysteries. You felt yourself starting to doze off, trying hard to stay away, but when a blanket was pulled over you, sleep over took you quickly.

 

You were met with darkness. You looked around and around but couldn't see anything. Panic was starting to rise in your chest when you saw a red thread. You started to reach for it but it pulled away. You don't know why, but the thought of it pulling away from you hurt. You tried to reach again but this time it lashed at you and you pulled your hand back, a mark of red going across the top of your hand. The thread made a motion that resembled regret. It slid up to you and wrapped around your hurt hand. It was warm and comforting. You felt something else though, worry, and panic, laced with a tinge of sadness. Was that the threads feelings, or your own?

 

You patted the thread, sitting in the darkness with it didn't feel so bad, it was quite nice. It may be a strange dream, that is for sure, but its nice all the same. You started to walk in the direction the thread led. Hoping to find some sort of end. That was what you were doing when the thread wrapped around your legs, stopping you from advancing. You struggled to get loose. You didn't like this, the feeling of being trapped. You struggled and struggled. Then a voice was calling your name, which caused you to wake up.

 

"stars above y/n you were thrashin' around mighty hard." it was Sans who was looking down at you. Your breathing was a bit labored but you sat up and groaned. You had fallen off the couch at some point and were on the floor. You rubbed your head and felt a tinge of pain in your hand. You glanced down and gasped. There was a red mark where the thread had wrapped around your hand. The moment you saw it, it disappeared. 

 

Sans tilted his head at you and you shook it off. Not wanting to worry him over something like a dream.

 

"Just a weird dream I had, nothing to worry about." you said. He hummed a bit, you guess in acknowledgment. He left you to sit back on the couch as he went into the kitchen. You guessed it was the middle of the night since you didn't hear or see Papyrus. You glanced back in enough time to see Sans coming back with two cups, he handed one to you and you looked at it.

 

"its golden flower tea, helps calm you down." he shrugged and sat on the other couch cushion, the two of you drinking the tea in silence. It didn't feel awkward, it didn't feel comfortable either. You took a glance at him and saw the dark circles under his eyes. You looked back into your cup of tea, guess he doesn't sleep that great either. You heard him sigh and you looked at him.

 

"look, kid, i'm sorry. i didn't mean to scare you." he said, leaning on his side as he talked to you. He looked kinda embarrassed. You tilted your head in slight confusion till it dawned on you. Maybe he thought you were having a nightmare about him?

 

"It's okay Sans, you are just looking out for your brother." you replied with a shrug. You understood about being protective over a sibling, you also understood though that the protectiveness can bite you in the ass if you are too protective though. 

 

"it's not really, i know all humans aren't the same. i just get really worried and riled up." he sighed and ran a hand along the top of his skull. You smiled warmly at him and rested a hand on his knee, feeling the little bit of static go through your arm once more. He looked at you, his eye lights searching your face for something.

 

"It's okay," you stressed and smiled more. "Just a bit of a bumpy start to our friendship." you grinned. He shifted and nodded at you. You felt the tingle in your other hand again but when you looked down, nothing was there. You shrugged it off and you and Sans sat there for a bit talking about the Underground for awhile. You had a ton of questions and you quickly came to realize if he didn't want to answer he would dodge with a joke. 

 

Eventually you felt really sleepy again and dozed off. Sans smiled and tucked you back into the couch, said goodnight, and left to go back to his own room. The rest of the night, your dreams were filled with star filled skies and a moon so large, you thought you could touch it, all while the red string kept you tethered to the ground, never letting go of your hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https : / / www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http:/ /hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This will be updated on every Wednesday, even if I push out a chapter before so!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!
> 
> ALSO!! This will be deleted later, BUT, there is a hurricane headed my way! I do not know if it will effect the future updates for this story, but I am letting you be aware now!! Thank you for your time!!


	4. A hum and a step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions answered  
> Some are dodged  
> Least you get your phone back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is heckin late today!
> 
> Sorry bout that!!

The following morning, which was only a couple more hours of sleep for you, you were awoken so a crash and someone cursing. 

 

"Someone there?" you asked sleepily as you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

 

"YES!" someone called back, you winced a bit at the loud since you kinda had a small headache. Papyrus? "I Am Sorry Human Friend." he dropped to a bit of a quieter tone as he patted your shoulder and made you lay back down.

 

"Wha time s'it?" you asked softly and yawned again. Man you were still exhausted. He smiled and informed you that it was rather early in the morning and he was off for his morning training routine. He also told you that you and Sans would be meeting him and some friends over at his good friend Undyne's. He also said some other stuff but you were already passing back out while he was talking to you. He patted your head and left. 

 

You didn't wake up for another few hours, when you did it was the smell of food that brought you from your slumber. You sleepily started your usual routine, reaching under your pillow for your phone. No phone. You groaned and made your way off the couch. 

 

"Baaabe, where is my phone?" you whined softly as you continued in your sleepy state to search for a phone that wasn't gonna be there.

 

"well i don't think we are in that stage of our friendship to be callin' each other those kinda names kid." a deep chuckle from the room replied. You eyes fully shot open and everything from yesterday came crashing in. You felt your cheeks flush as you looked to the skeleton who had two plates of food in his hand, who had the most shit eating grin you ever did see. You groaned.

 

"N-n-no I didn't mean- I was still half asleep! I didn't!!" you were flustered and you groaned again as you hid under the blanket in pure embarrassment. He laughed and set your food on the table in front of the couch.

 

"aww, come on  _babe_ no need to hide." he laughed. For some reason you felt your heart clench and a bit of a tug on your hand when he called you that. You flushed more and shook your head.

 

"Nope! Gonna stay under this blanket of embarrassment!" you cried back. He laughed more and peaked under the blanket at you, one brow bone quirked up and a goofy grin on his face.

 

"come on kid, we gotta eat and get to Undyne's, much as i would love to laze about, i don't like keeping the scary fish lady waiting." he flipped the blanket off you and you squeaked. He handed you a plate of what looked like scrambled eggs and toast. He sat on the floor eating his own plate of eggs and looking through his phone. You looked back to the plate and smiled. He didn't have to make you food, you dug in gratefully and you grinned more that it was decently edible. 

 

"Thank you Sans, you didn't have to make me breakfast." you said as he took your empty plate.

 

"s'no trouble kid, pretty sure Pap would have my tailbone if i didn't give ya some breakfast." he replied as he took the things to the kitchen. You kicked your feet back and forth and looked to your bag. 

 

"Where can I change my clothes?" you asked after a moment. Sans poked his head out of the kitchen and pointed to a door that was under the stairs. You nodded, grabbed your bag and went inside. It was a modest bathroom, a tub and shower, a sink, and a mirror, there was also, surprisingly, a toilet, but from the dust that seemed to be on it, its not used. You grab out some things from your bag, toothbrush and paste, you brush your teeth. Brush, you do your hair to make it look like it should. A long sleeve shirt, and some nice pants. You checked yourself, nodded and left the bathroom, setting your bag in the corner near it.

 

Sans was sitting and playing on his phone when you came out. When he saw you come out, he got up and stood by the door, waiting for you. You got your boots on and your thick coat. When you were all ready to go, he opened the door and lead you on today's adventure.

 

The walk from Snowdin to Waterfall wasn't long, however you were not prepared for the shift in temperature. While Snowdin was nice and cold, Waterfall went to normal feeling temperatures. Kinda like spring time. You now regret your coat immediately. You shrug it off and start to carry it when Sans notices you. He chuckles and makes a grab motion for your jacket. You hand it to him and he just, blips out of existence! That was new. When he came back he was behind you and poked your side, which of course made you shriek and jump away. He laughed some more, grabbing at his side at your reactions.

 

"D...did you just teleport?" you asked dumbly as you watched this intriguing man laugh at you. He nodded as he calmed down, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie.

 

"yeah, i call them my shortcuts, its a neat trick i learned, figured i would take your jacket back home real quick so you weren't carrying it." he walked past you and gave you a lazy little wink and continued to walk ahead, you trailed beside him. You looked around and giggled a bit, well you know where Waterfall got its name at least. You both walked in silence as you gazed at the walls. You noted that they had some form of crystal on them. They looked pretty cool and you smiled at yourself.

 

Unbeknownst to you, Sans was watching you carefully as you looked around the new environment. He couldn't wrap his head around you. There was something, off. Not a bad off, but you made his SOUL on edge in a weird way. You looked to the ceiling and twirled around a bit as you gazed at the gems. He chuckled to himself. Well, someone who looked at what he saw everyday with this amount of wonder couldn't be too bad could they? He didn't feel or see it, but a small shimmer of red glowed for a second on his wrist. 

 

As you both walked you realized it was getting a bit darker and you started to walk just a bit closer to Sans.

 

"not afraid of the dark, are ya kid?" he asked jokingly.

 

"No!" you bristle getting defensive. He held up his hands in mock surrender and you pouted. "Just makes me nervous is all." you mumbled. The dark creeped you out since you were a kid, the memory is fuzzy as to why. You just know you don't like it. 

 

"...well don't worry, the brightness will pick back up." he shrugged. You were about to ask him how when you saw a bright blue glow coming from ahead and you gasped at its beauty. It was so pretty you thought you were going to cry honestly.

 

It was a river of bioluminescence. The blue glow hit the gems that coated the ceiling and bounced off each other. It was like the night sky had come back to you a bit. You couldn't help but bounce and run towards the waters, getting on hands and knees you reached out, then thought better of it for a second. 

 

"Is it...is it okay to touch?" you asked hesitantly. You didn't know what made it glow after all. Sans nodded and reached his own skeletal hand in, he shuddered and grinned. 

 

"don't worry, 's just magic, sometimes us monsters come here to drink or bathe from the waters every now and then." he laid down on the ground after he pulled his hand back, tucking his arms behind his head. You tilted your head at this statement though.

 

"Why?"

 

"well, us monsters are made of magic, its our whole being. sometimes we can't replenish our magic ourselves, be it cause we are sick or too injured. so we come to these pools, and they replenish us. helps get our strength back." he had closed his eyes as he explained the workings of the water.

 

Magic huh? You dipped your hand in the water. It felt kinda like a warm bath, not cold, but not too hot, just the way you like it. You shifted to your stomach and rolled your sleeve up a bit more to play with the liquid. It was so calming and peaceful. It also hummed against your skin. Like it felt like music, but not audible, like feeling the beat of something beside a speaker and feeling the vibrations against you. You closed your eyes and started to hum a bit, trying to locate the melody. Forgetting for a moment you had an audience.

 

_*she can feel the magic?_

 

_*she is humming so I guess that's a yes?_

 

_*does she even know she is doing it?_

 

_*won't lie though, sounds kinda nice, she has a pretty good rhythm going. maybe she used to do music on the surface?_

 

_*or just really likes music._

 

_*i wanna get over this trip up in my SOUL that's got me on edge around her._

 

_*it bugs me honestly._

 

_*i don't like the unknown after all..._

 

Sans scoffed at himself for the last bit of thought and sat up, tapping your boot with his sneaker. 

 

"come on kid, we gotta get to Undyne's" he smiled softly at you. You nodded, sad that you were leaving the glowing pools. As you shoved yourself up and placed your sleeve down a flower caught your eye and you leaned down to it. It had the same wonderful color as the water and when you touched it, it felt like glass in a weird sort of way.

 

"Hey Sans, what kind of flower is this?" you asked. He grinned and tapped the flowers petals and you gasped when your words were repeated back at you.

 

"s'called an echo flower, they are really pretty, they repeat the last thing said to them, monsters like to whisper their wishes to them sometimes..." he trailed off and you looked to him.

 

"Have you left a wish here before?" your voice was quiet.

 

"once or twice.."

 

_*more like hundreds_

 

"That's nice." you smiled down at the flower and Sans looked at you puzzled. "Well its just, wishes are your desires, and if you are willing to say them to a flower, that repeats it, for others to hear, you must really want it. That's a lot of trust you are putting in a flower." you trailed a finger along its petals. Sans thought about this and shrugged, starting to leave once more to their friends home.

 

Before you left though, you made a little whisper to the echo flower, as you turned away, your hand tapped the flower, repeating the last thing you said to it, out of ear shot from the both of you.

 

_"I wish me and Sans could be friends."_

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

You both made it to Undyne's in time to hear a loud shout be heard from outside the door. There was laughter and cheering but there was also loud crashing and some other concerning noises. Sans knocked on the door and a hush fell over the inside of the house. The door opened and a tall woman who was fairly built, her skin was a nice shade of blue with fish scales coating her entire body, she also had the most gorgeous red hair you have ever seen, she also had an eye patch over one eye. She smiled as she greeted you two.

 

"Sans! You finally made it ya lazy sack of bones!!" she grinned, her teeth much like that of a sharks. Sans shrugged his usual shrug.

 

"eh, i may be  _bone_ tired, but i told Pap we would be here." his grin widened when he heard his brother groan in annoyance. You snickered a bit and Undyne fixed her eye on you.

 

You felt a cold shiver on you, you knew you were being judged right then and there. You don't know fully why. No that's a lie. You knew that a human soul was needed to break the barrier. She may be looking at you with hidden contempt on that she couldn't take your SOUL right then and there. You offered a small wave.

 

"Hi..i'm y/n, I hope you don't mind my saying, but you have really pretty hair." you said it and then slapped your hand over your mouth. Why did you say that? Where was your damn filter?! This lady looks like she wants to kill you and you are going to compliment her HAIR?! NOW?! OF ALL THE TIMES IN THE WORLD?! You felt you face light up with a blush and she started to laugh. It was loud and boisterous and she slapped a hand on your shoulder.

 

"Man you are a weenie! I ain't gotta worry 'bout ya! Fuhuhu!" she was laughing pretty hard and pulled you into a noogie. Well this was a familiar sensation, usually the other way around since you did this to your own sibling often. She gave you a noogie and a light heartted pat on the back, ushering you and Sans inside her abode. 

 

It was a simple abode, you saw a door that lead to probably her room, where you were standing was a mix of living room and kitchen at the same time, but what caught your eye was the piano. How long had it been since you touched an instrument? Your fingers itched. Your attention was quickly diverted by Papyrus though.

 

"Y/N I AM SO GLAD YOU MADE IT HERE SAFELY! YOU HAVE NOW MET THE CAPTIAN OF THE ROYAL GUARD UNDYNE!" he motioned to the fish woman and she waved as she sat at her table. "AND THIS IS HER DATEMATE ALPHYS!!" he motioned to a short woman, about your height you would say. She was a lizard with yellow scales and she had on a pair of glasses, and her manner of dress reminded you of how you like to be. Comfy. She wore sweat pants and a anime shirt you didn't recognize. She waved at you nervously and blushed deeply when she was called Undyne's datemate. You smiled and waved back at her. She was darn cute. 

 

"I-i-it's nice to meet you y-y-y-y/n" she stumbled out. You sat at the table and had your hand on your knee, phantom playing the piano on your leg as you smiled to Alphys.

 

"It's nice to meet you too!" you grinned. She smiled back, seeming to ease up around you, then she held up a finger and started to dig through her bag that was beside her. She held out your phone to you and you squeaked in delight. It may have only been for a day, but not falling asleep to music was really weird to you. "Thank you so much Alphys!" you were bouncing in your seat. When you turned it on, it was slightly different, you noticed that your old contacts were gone, but you had new contacts in the form of your new friends. Including Alphys and Undyne. You had a UnderNet app. When you clicked it, the monster equivalent to Facebook popped up.

 

"You w-will just need to set it a-a-all up when you get some time." Alphys smiled. You nodded at her and continued to explore the phone, you did see one really weird app though.

 

"What's this box app Alphys?" you asked. She grinned and went to explain to you about your new dimensional box. A lot of the technical stuff went over your head, Sans leaned over to you and just said 'magic', which made you giggle. You would test it out on your bag later, it would be nice if you could carry spare clothes for each environment after all. They asked you a various amount of questions. About what the surface was like, you pulled up a couple landscape shots you took with your old phone. About jobs up above, you told them there were so many, but none you have had were particularly enjoyable. They asked about your dating life, you avoided that buy asking about Alphys and Undyne's relationship instead. If they noticed your dodge they made no comment. When they asked about your hobbies you said you have dabbled in music once or twice.

 

"Can you play that thing?" Undyne asked, pointing at her piano. You nodded and walked to the piano and touched the keys softly. You tapped a few of the keys to hear the piano wasn't too out of tune, so it will still be pleasant to hear. They asked you to play something and you gave it a thought. You could play some simple pieces but something in your heart was telling you to play something else, some weird form of compulsion. So you started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6bzH6EbcTg). It was soft and it seemed down right comforting, like a song you had known all your life.

 

The others stared at you as you played, looking at each other in awe. They knew the melody. It was one of magic. There was even a special statue that played the melody. Undyne looked to Sans and Papyrus, thinking she heard it from the statue. However they shook their heads. They didn't know where you knew the melody. Well, one of them didn't at least. 

 

_*that must be what she was trying to tap out back at the river._

 

_*she figured out the tune so quickly..._

 

_*and then there is her SOUL._

 

_*i don't know if i should be impressed, or scared._

 

_*but...how?_

 

Sans thoughts were racing, all of your new friends were now focused on the most curious thing, which was your SOUL.

 

You focused on the melody, not knowing your new friends shocked faces as you played. You really liked this melody, wherever it came from. It felt like being wrapped in a hug from your grandmother again. Maybe it was an old lullaby she sang to you once? You seemed to be a bit distracted as you played the melody out. You finished it and looked to your friends, who were staring at you with a varied amount of emotions. 

 

"Uh, sorry if it was bad.." you glanced away towards the piano again. Was it bad? You didn't think you were playing off key or anything. 

 

"N-n-n-n-no its nothing like that!!" Alphys was the first to speak surprisingly. You looked to her and smiled gently at her. "It was just so p-pretty to hear! Y-y-you should meet a friend of mine o-one day, his name is Napstablook but we call him Blooky, he really likes music and since you like music, it would be really neat of you two to meet, and you could meet his cousin Mettaton, it would be lots of fun and," as she talked her stutter slowly decreased and Undyne placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to quiet for a moment, giving her a chance to breathe.

 

"Yeah, we can all hang out another day, it's almost time for mine and Pap's training, so Alph, you go on ahead with y/n and keep talking to her about Blooky." she gave her girlfriend a peck on the forehead which cause the yellow lizard to blush furiously. At the mention of Mettaton, Papyrus joined the two of them out to wait for Sans to catch up, however, Undyne grabbed Sans by the hoodie and looked to him with a serious expression on her face.

 

"Sans, we gotta talk." she spoke in low hushed tones.

 

"what about.."

 

"Her SOUL Sans."

 

"what about it?"

 

"Don't FUCK with me Sans. We all saw that shit."

 

"i don't think she even knew she did it Undyne."

 

"Sans, that shit was weird and you know it." her one eye narrowed at the shorter skeleton.

 

_*you ain't gotta tell me that what we saw was weird Undyne._

 

_*i know it was weird, and it makes me all the more worried on why i didn't look at her soul when i first saw her._

 

The two powerful monsters looked to you through the open door, talking animatedly with your new friends. What they saw though, at your SOUL they couldn't understand. It defied a lot that they knew after all.

 

A SOUL that was as  **white** as a monsters.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Wednesday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> A little bit of fluff, a little bit of plot, man who knows what's gonna go down next ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (jk I know, I has plans)
> 
> Man will Sans get used to you? Maybe. Your SOUL is a touch weird~
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	5. Man your back hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's some nightmare you are having there
> 
> Warning, some creepy and disturbing junk happens, sorry bout that~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY UNDERTALE!! 
> 
> Both my Undertale fics are being updated for Undertale's anniversary! 
> 
> I hope you will continue to support me~

You were still talking to Alphys when Sans came up behind you and tapped you on the shoulder.

 

"i gotta get to work too, alph, would it be cool for her to hang out with you while i work, pap can pick her up later." Sans looked to Alphys who nodded at him.

 

"S-s-sure! Mettaton i-is coming over for a t-t-t-tune up, so she can meet hi-i-im!" Alphys stammered softly, grinning up at you. You smiled back, you liked Alphys a lot. You connected with her a lot. Sans nodded, satisfied with the answer, waving at you as you left with Alphys. Sans dropped his arm as you turned the corner with the scientist. He had some research to do, your SOUL was weird, and he couldn't help this weird feeling in his own SOUL either.

 

You and Alphys walked along Waterfall, even coming across Napstablook, when you mentioned that Alphys talked about him, he got really shy, which you thought was adorable. You talked to him about music, bringing him a bit out of his shell, you exchanged contact info quickly, saying you would talk more about music later, he had to return to the snail track. You and Alphys talked about different animes. She hadn't seen the recent ones you knew of, she had seen mostly old ones. Well that certainly wouldn't do. You wondered if you had packed your laptop. You would check when you got to back to your own home.

 

You started to feel a bit warm as you saw a really large sign that said 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND'.

 

"I-it's not too much further till t-the l-l-lab." she smiled at you as you started to sweat a bit, you nodded as you walked into what you were pretty sure was the middle of the volcano. You looked to the magma below and gulped, quickly catching up to Alphys as a large building that said 'Lab' on it came into your view. This was one huge ass building. Alphys opened the door and you all but moaned at the air conditioning inside it. You spotted a couch and plopped on it. You are so done with walking today. Alphys giggled at you as she threw on her lab coat and sat at her computer. 

 

"So what do you do Alphys? I mean, as your job?" you asked, sitting up to look at your new friend.

 

"Oh, I am the royal scientist, I make sure the core is working, and I study the barrier." she said with utmost confidence, not taking her eyes off the screen. Huh. Guess she is a bit different in work mode. You smiled softly at her.

 

"That's really cool Alphys, you have a pretty neat and important job." you leaned back and stared at the ceiling. You didn't notice how flustered she became and you slowly drifted off to sleep. A quick cat nap would be pretty nice. 

 

You opened your eyes to blackness, it was dark all around, there was no light, no sound, nothing. You held your hand in front of your face and could see your hand though, so deductive reasoning and paying attention in school, made you reason there was some form of light somewhere. You felt like this was familiar though, you looked to your hand and saw the red string. You smiled at it, it was kinda a weird comfort. You started to follow it when something caught your attention behind you. 

 

You froze as you turned around, looking for the shape that you saw. You slowly walked the opposite way of your string friend, your body on high alert.

 

" ~~ _st..op.."_~~ the voice was low, slightly garbled, like it was drowning in something. You felt your heart start to hammer in your chest. You spun around to try to find the source of the voice. Your hand clenched tightly to the string you held, your knuckles turned white as you searched, something felt wrong, off. Like you were safe but you weren't. 

 

" ~~ _g..o....bac..k"_~~ the voice said again, it was against your ear this time, you felt wisps of something against your neck, but when you swung around you couldn't see anything. Nothing was there. You felt your anxiety starting to spike now, the string tugged on your hand, urging you to move, you did so, knowing you would be safe at the strings end for some reason, you could sense that. However, dreams, much like reality, are not always in your favor. 

 

You felt a piercing stab in your stomach, pain shooting through your body. Pain? This was a dream though, there should be no pain. You looked down, the front was fine, then you felt something against the small of your back, you turned your head around and started to cry. A knife was lodged into your back, but the being wielding it scared you even more. 

 

It was a small child with brown hair, they wore a stripped sweater and some shorts, but when they looked at you. Their eyes were gone, pools of a tar like substance oozing out of the empty sockets, a wicked grin on its child like face. You silently sobbed as the child only grinned wider, slowly pulling out the knife from your back. You dropped to your knees and screamed out, the pain in your spine felt awful, like you were on fire. You curled up on the surface of the darkness, your string wrapped tightly around your wound magically, holding you together and sending a wave of warmth through your body. 

 

The child didn't like that, an unnatural screech coming out of its unnatural mouth as it lunged toward you. You winced and closed your eyes, but no pain came. A large black mass was between you and the child, the knife it held lodged into the tar substance. You did not see their face, but they spoke to you.

 

" _ ~~wak..e...ch..ild....of...lig..ht..."~~_ ~~~~you gasped at him, wanting to thank him when you were awoken by a hard tug of your string against your waist.

 

When you woke up, you were gasping and panting, you looked around to find yourself back in Alphys's lab. You saw Alphys, who you thought woke you up, but she was further away from you than you thought for someone to be waking you up. You then felt someone tighten their hands on your shoulders and you looked forward. Sans was there, his eye lights searching your face, for what, you don't know, but you felt like crying, and crying was what you were gonna do.

 

You threw yourself at him and sobbed, loud crying screams as the memory of the dream faded, the only thing that remained in your mind was the stabbing. The phantom pain of it still on your back. You felt like you wanted to scratch at the area, like it didn't belong on your body. Sans patted you awkwardly, looking to Alphys for some form of help. He didn't exactly know what to do. Alphys snorted at him and coaxed you to cry on her instead. You kept trying to scratch at the area on your back. Alphys scratched the area for you softly with her claws as you buried your face into her lab coat. She got a look of concern though, she glanced to Sans, a silent communication going between the two.

 

She lifted the back of your shirt. Sans's magic flared for a moment, and Alphys thought she was going to be sick. Along your back was a red mark of where you were stabbed, but from it there was the tar like substance stuck to your skin. 

 

"y/n, i'm going to try to help your back with some healin' magic, will ya let me?" Sans asked softly, his face would betray his true feelings though, his sockets were pitch black as he stared at the substance he knew well. That kind of stuff came from the Void. He didn't know how you went there, but that stuff was volatile. You nodded, not looking up to meet his gaze. He was oddly relived at that and his magic flared to life, blue smoke rising from his socket as he pulled the Void off your back, quickly blipping out to go and dispose of it.

 

Alphys patted down your shirt, using actual healing magic on your back to get rid of the mark. You started to calm down and when you sat up and saw her lab coat was soaked you apologized over and over again to her. She laughed and kept telling you it was okay. Sans walked back into the lab, hands in his pockets and looked laid back, but the way his smile was so tense made you think twice on that.

 

"Alphys, why is Sans here?" you asked. She giggled and looked at you with pure sympathy.

 

"You w-were having a n-n-nightmare and no matter what I d-did, I couldn't wake you up, s-s-s-so I called Sans and he came over, w-when he shouted your name, you woke u-u-up, then started c-c-c-crying." she stammered, offering you a smile of sympathy. You nodded slowly and gripped your head. Why couldn't you remember the dream, you felt like it was pretty important to remember. Like you needed someone to know something. You sighed at the small headache that was slowly forming. Alphys patted you.

 

"welp, i better get going before-" Sans was starting to go to leave when a very loud voice came from the door he was about to exit.

 

"ALPHYS DARLING~ Where are you my lovely?!" it shouted in a sing song voice. Sans groaned and looked downright upset as the owner of the voice strode in. They were extremely tall, maybe a bit taller than Papyrus even, they were shining, literally. They were made of metal, the pink against the grays and blacks was striking and their hair covered half of their face. They paused a moment and took in the scene, and smiled wide.

 

"Hello, Sans~" they purred and leaned down towards him. Sans tensed up and glared the robot down. "I hope you won't mind reminding Papyrus of our date happening in a couple of days." their grin was playful but there seemed to be a bit of hidden malice behind it. Sans grumbled and looked away, stomping around the robot and slamming the door behind him. The robot laughed softly and turned their attention to you.

 

"Ohhhh my, a human!" they squealed and rushed to you, sitting beside you and Alphys sighed softly at her friend. "It has been so long since a human has been down here! Oh I simply must have an interview with you!" they were looking at you with such excitement, you looked to Alphys for help and she just giggled.

 

"Y/n, t-this is Mettaton, he is a g-good friend of mine, I m-m-made his body." she explained. You looked back at him and offered a sweet smile, from what you remember of your earlier conversations with Papyrus and Alphys, he was also a cousin to Blooky. 

 

"It's nice to meet you Mettaton." you said quietly. He beamed at you and swooned. Then his body gave a bit of a jerk and he winced. Your face went to one of concern as Alphys left to get her tools.

 

"Oh curses, that tune up is sorely needed." he pouted, his posture relaxing ever so slightly, he looked to you and smiled softly. Alphys returned shortly and popped the back open on the robot and got to work. "So darling, how did you end up here in the Underground?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

 

You blinked, you know, no one had asked you how you got down here, Alphys even stopped her work to look at you. You smiled at Alphys, she was already a good friend cause of how alike you two were, you could tell her, and the strange robot how you ended up down here, with a few details left out cause you didn't want to hash that out. 

 

"Well, a lot of bad stuff happened to me on the Surface," you hugged your legs to your chest as you recalled your life back on the surface, it had only been a couple days, but it has felt like you have been here months already. "I went up the mountain to get away from all of it for awhile, but as I was hiking, I heard a small child crying."

 

"A crying child?" Mettaton asked, Alphys looked away going back to working on Mettaton's body. Something in the motions she made gave you a bit of a nagging thought, but you pushed it away quickly.

 

"Yeah, and I couldn't just, ya know, leave it be, so I went looking, and as I got closer, I tripped into a hole." you sighed and let your knees down. It was such a way to come to this magical place. Tripping. How very you. 

 

"I see, I see, well it was very noble of you to try to find a crying kid." he nodded then saw your adder stone. "Oh darling what is thaaaat? It's so lovely!" he grinned as he looked to it. You giggled and lifted it up for him to see better.

 

"It's an adder stone, it's said to reveal secrets to you if you look through it." you peeked through the stone and stopped smiling as you stared through it. To say you were confused would be a mild understatement. When you looked at Mettaton, you saw not only a ghost version of him, now it made sense on how him and Blooky were cousins, but you saw a white heart, it was upside down, it was so pretty you couldn't help but stare. Then something flashed in front of your eyes for a split second.

 

**Mettaton**

**Hp : 1600**

**AT : 47**

**DF : 47**

 

You put the stone down and stared at him, then back through the stone. You did this a couple of times and then dropped your stone. Mettaton looked at you with concern as did Alphys, the sound of her closing his back panel making you look back at them with your full focus again.

 

"What is the matter darling?" he asked softly, putting his hand on your own, "You paled when you looked through that stone, did you," he gasped dramatically, "Did you see something!?"

 

"Uh, yeah, I saw, you? I think it was you, like, a Blooky version of you?" you seemed confused and Mettaton gasped, Alphys looked surprised as well.

 

"You saw my ghost form?" he asked, looking deeply at you.

 

"Y-y-yeah, I think so, it was weird." you decided to keep the heart bit and the words to yourself, you didn't want to come off crazy to your new friends after all. 

 

"That is amazing!" he clapped his hands and smiled at you, you smiled sheepishly at him. He started off on a tangent on how he needed to get you on his show for an interview one day, talking about how human culture influenced him, all kinds of things. You found yourself becoming extremely relaxed with him as Alphys went to work on other things. You and Mettaton exchanged contact info towards the end of the visit when a knock came to the door.

 

Papyrus entered in and Mettaton squealed. 

 

"Papyrus! Darling!" He jumped from his seat and rushed to Papyrus who caught the robot with surprising ease. You giggled softly at the scene, Mettaton was placing cute kisses on Papyrus, Papyrus returning them in kind along Mettaton's cheek.

 

"T-they have been d-d-dating for awhile, they are my O-O-OTP." Alphys grinned at you. You nodded, they were cute, you just got another one yourself, the first being Alphys and Undyne of course. After the smooch fest and Mettaton confirming with Papyrus of their date, it was time for you to leave with your tall skeleton friend. You gave Alphys a hug and Mettaton wouldn't let you leave without one either. You waved to them as you exited Hotland and back to the nice temperature of Waterfall. 

 

"So," you grinned at Papyrus who walked beside you, he glanced to you and his cheek bones dusted a bright orange. "You and Mettaton huh?" you giggled.

 

"YES! I HAD BEEN A LONG TIME FAN ONCE UPON A TIME, BEFORE HE SHOWED HIS NEW FORM, WHEN I MET WITH HIM AND ALPHYS, AT A PARTY UNDYNE WAS HOSTING, HE WAS DOING A FULL TEST RUN OF HIS NEW BODY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS HIM!" Papyrus blushed deeply, you giggled softly as he continued his story. "I TREATED HIM LIKE I USUALLY TREAT ALL NEW FRIENDS, THEN WHEN HE TOLD ME WHO HE WAS A BECAME A BLUSHING MESS." you nodded at him, yeah, you could see that, a bit too clearly actually. "HE LAUGHED IN GOOD NATURE THOUGH AND INVITED ME TO DINNER! WE STARTED TO DATE SHORTLY THERE AFTER!" Papyrus beamed and you couldn't help but smile at him. 

 

"That's really great Papyrus, I am glad you two are happy." you touched his arm and he smiled more. He offered his hand to you and you took it, platonic hand holding is really nice you decided. You two continued to talk about their relationship, and that he knew Sans watched over their dates sometimes, which made you laugh a bit. He knew his brother just wanted him safe, but he wanted his brother to trust him more. You defended Sans a little bit there, saying its hard for older siblings to see younger ones as adults sometimes.

 

"DO YOU HAVE SIBLINGS Y/N?" Papyrus asked. You nodded and thought of your younger brother. You two weren't terribly far apart in years, but he was still your younger brother.

 

"I know how Sans feels, but I know that when you smother someone, you can sometimes be bitten by the one you are wanting to protect." you said the words quietly, the sound of flowing water was the only noise made as Papyrus pondered over your words. The two of you walked in comfortable silence, till the chill of coming up on Snowdin started to hit you. 

 

"I wish Sans didn't take my jacket." you mumbled, rubbing your arms with your hands.

 

"DONT WORRY FRIEND! I WILL MAKE OUR TRIP SHORTER!" Papyrus grinned, you were about to ask him what he meant by that when he picked you up and bolted his way home, and excited, yet still terrified, shriek left you, which he just laughed at your reaction as he ran. 

 

In the shadows though, a pair of eyes watched you and Papyrus, ever thoughtful, and planning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Wednesday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	6. A Feeling of Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, those nightmares are a doozy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late~  
> Lots of stuff been happening!

You were scream/laughing as Papyrus ran through the snow all the way home. He was, of course, laughing as he slid to a stop at the house and kicked the door open. The two of you stepping inside, he shut the door and set you down on the carpet of the home. You sighed and rubbed your arms, getting the warmth back to them as you kick off your boots. You did smell something though. It smelled really good actually. 

 

You naturally follow your nose to the source of the wonderful smell, finding Sans in the kitchen. He looked to you a bit of a light blue on his face as he looked embarrassed that you caught him in the kitchen for some reason. You smiled wide at him and he rubbed the back of his skull.

 

"SANS! DID YOU MAKE US DINNER TONIGHT? I AM VERY PROUD BROTHER!" Papyrus went up and gave his brother a tight hug, Sans just chuckled softly as he was spun around. You giggled at the two and sat down at the table to watch the two brothers interact. It kind of reminded you of you and your own brother. You let your mind wander over that thought. You wondered how he was doing, was he doing good at his new job? Was he happy with his girlfriend, or was it boyfriend? Was he eating healthy? You scoffed softly at that last thought, probably not. That boy loved his candy and junk food. 

 

A hand on your shoulder brought you back to your now, Sans was looking at you with a cautious smile.

 

"doin' okay there kid?" he asked softly. You blink and nod at him. 

 

"Was just thinkin' bout my own brother." you said softly, looking at the plate that was set in front of you. Looks like hot dogs, you start to make them as Sans looked at you curiously.

 

"what were ya thinkin' bout him?" 

 

"Just wondering if he is doing okay, I am a bit of a worry wart about him sometimes, even if he doesn't want it..." you trailed off as you put some ketchup on your hot dog. Biting into it you shudder a bit, still not used to the magic making the food disappear. 

 

"what do you mean by that?"

 

"You got lots of questions for me today," you smirked at him and he shrugged casually, Papyrus was just quietly listening to you. "Let's see, I think it was a bit over a year ago now? Me and him were super close, we would tell each other everything. He started acting weird though when he was dating this girl. Lashed out a lot ya know?" you took a moment to take a bite out of your food. The bitter memory was still kinda painful. 

 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asked carefully, his look told you that you didn't have to continue if you didn't want to, but, you knew you needed to let it out, your friends on the Surface knew, so your friends here should know too.

 

"Well, I never really liked her for some reason, just something in me was telling me not to trust her. I was walking around in town one day and found my suspicions were spot on. She was cheating on my brother with someone else." you spoke softly, the memory still bright in your mind.

 

"CHEATING?" 

 

"its when someone dates someone behind their partners back pap." Sans's voice was low, you only nodded, and Papyrus looked down right horrified at that kind of thing. 

 

"THAT'S HORRID!"

 

"You're tellin' me. Well, I was so mad that I stormed up to her and confronted her, she laughed in my face, said some rude things and well, I did something I don't fully regret, but it wasn't very classy of me." you had a small smirk, your fingers flexing as the memory replayed.

 

"whatcha do?"

 

"I punched her." you grinned.

 

Sans laughed and Papyrus looked to his brother with disapproval. You shrugged, it was a pretty funny image, you punching a person. It was super satisfying though.

 

"After that she told my brother I assaulted her, he believed her over me, and it hurt, he found out she was cheating, but he never forgave me, told me I should have acted better. He doesn't talk about his relationships with me anymore, I don't blame him, who would want to introduce their punch happy sibling to someone their dating?" you sighed softly as you finished off your food, not really looking at either of the brothers. 

 

"...'m sorry kid." Sans voice was so quiet, but you looked at him with a bit of surprise, tilting your head to the side a bit. Why did he need to be sorry? You smiled though and nodded.

 

"It's all in the past."

 

"well, don't let the past  _ketchup_ with ya." he offered a lazy wink and you and Papyrus groaned at him.

 

"NO PUNS AT THE DINNER TABLE SANS!!" he screeched.

 

"aww come on bro, that didn't tickle your  _funny bone?"_ Sans got a shit eating grin as you snickered a bit, but Papyrus screeched in anger. The rest of the night went on like that, funny jokes and even funnier reactions. The three of you enjoyed the little peaceful times. This was nice, you don't think you have been this happy in awhile, except when you were with your friends on the surface, but your friends were hilarious. Maybe if you could help with this barrier problem, you could introduce everyone, that sounds super nice. You hope everyone will like each other.

 

The three of you pile onto the couch to watch Mettaton on the TV. He was talking about the new human in the underground and wished you the best for your stay here. That made you giggle and blush, maybe you would do that interview with him after all. He seems to really love human culture. Papyrus was the first to get up to go to bed, which prompted you to go and change into your pjs. When you came back out you checked to see if you did bring your laptop, and you did. Which meant you were going to be able to show Alphys a lot of things, and make music with Blooky! You giggled and placed it back in your bag for safe keeping, no need for it tonight after all, you went and flopped back down on the couch to play with your phone.

 

You placed your little card that had all your pictures in it, scrolling through your pictures of the Surface. Its amazing how you took the scenery for granted. You thanked yourself for taking all these pics. You didn't have many of yourself, because, self image issues aside, you didn't take good selfies. 

 

" 'ey kiddo, whatcha lookin' at?" a voice called out. You fumbled you phone as you nearly jumped out of your skin, you panted and looked to the voice in question who smirked at you. "wow kid i know i'm scary but you didn't need to jump outta your skin." he chuckled.

 

"Oh ha ha yes, make fun of me why don't ya," you stuck your tongue out at Sans and he stuck a glowing blue one right back at you. You stared at it probably a bit longer than you should have and blushed a bit as he pulled it back into his mouth. "And to answer your question, I was looking at my pictures." 

 

"what of?" 

 

"The Surface."

 

"...can i look with ya?" his voice was small and a blush was over his cheek bones. You nodded at him and patted the side of the couch for him to sit beside you. You leaned into him and started back at the beginning of your photo set. The picture was of a little creek you liked to go to. The two of you slide through the pictures, he would ask questions about some of them, like what you were doing, or what something was. You had never seen him so curious before. It made your heart feel warm. You two started to nod off after awhile. Sans moved you so you were laying down, he said good night and left to his own room. You smiled and closed your eyes, letting sleep take you. 

 

* * *

 

 

Your dreams were fitful. You were back in the darkness and you tried to follow the string again, but the child you saw earlier kept trying to cut you off and hurt you. He would get in a few good cuts. One along your leg, another on your cheek, a few on your arms. Yet you kept running and running. Occasionally you saw the blob man from earlier, but it would only be glimpses, little snippets of him telling you to keep running through his garbled speech. Your string friend didn't feel safe either, it was tugging and pulling on you just as frantically as you were tugging it. 

 

Dreams, especially nightmares, are very unforgiving you are reminded, as you trip along the floor of this dark world. The kid grabbed a hold of your leg and smiled sadistically. 

 

"Ī̶̹̯ ̷͙̦̾ḟ̵̼͛i̵̇ͅņ̸͝ä̵͈̖́l̵̯̟̏̈́l̶͔͊y̵͔͊ ̶̲̆͆g̵͇̹̓͝ȏ̸͉̔t̸̢̋͘ ̴̗̐̕y̸̦̅o̸̟̍̚u̸͕̮͂ " they garbled, crawling up your leg in quick and twitchy movements. You tried to crawl away but the entity didn't like that one bit, stabbing you through your leg to keep you still. You shouted and the string became taught, lifting up like a snake, it tried to hit the child like creature to get it to go away.

 

"D̶̥̋̀ȯ̸͔̏n̸̛̬̏'̸̢̺́̄t̸̤͖͛ ̶̼̓ẘ̵̳o̶͕͎̒͝r̴̼̟̈́r̶̢͍̿̌ẏ̶̜͓,̶͈̃̋ ̶͎͖͗I̴͍͆'̸̣͖̕̕m̵͓̅͆ ̵̮̟̐̆c̶͚̣͘ő̸̤̔m̴̝̥̉́i̴̯͂n̸͈̄͝g̴̛̖͘ ̸̘̱̈́ḟ̷͕͝o̶̗͇̔r̶̦̉̉ ̶̲̏͝y̸̡͘o̷̪̖̿ư̴̺̘ ̷̡̥n̵̥̙̄̚è̷̪x̴̪̖͊͝t̴̼̘̓" it growled. The string tried to pry the knife out to no avail. You saw the eyes of the entity on your back and you started to sob. The entity smiled and started for the middle of your back when it was grabbed and tossed away. The large goopy man was there again, defending you once more.

 

" ~~ _waKe...Up..ChiLd o..f...Li.Ght...yo.Ur...so..nG....is...NeE..ded..."_~~ he groaned. Fighting off the screeching child.

 

When you tried to move the knife in your leg, it twisted and you screamed, you felt like it was on fire, waking you up in the real world. Yet your nightmare didn't want to end. You saw the knife in your leg, you couldn't move it, it hurt, your chest hurt, your arms hurt. You couldn't move, it felt like you couldn't breathe. Then you saw him. Your fear multiplied.

 

He was a tall and slender figure, his dark mass moved and bubbled, his floating skull which was as white as the snow outside, had two cracks along them, one going up, the other going down. He had a small frown and was trying to reach for the knife, his hands were long and slender a hole in the middle of the palm. It made you scream again, sobbing loudly. You heard someone come down, a blue glow in your perifial as you stared at the figure.

 

"y/n!" Sans was calling you but you couldn't move, your body was locked. He looked you over and cursed a lot, which made the figure look at Sans with something that bordered on disappointment, it would have been funny if you weren't so terrified. Sans ran his bony hands along you, the blue glow from him made you shut your eyes. 

 

Sans was down right horrified at what was along your body. There were bits of Void all along you, they were hurting your SOUL. He plucked each one off, but the worst one was on your leg, it was larger than the others, and that worried him. 

 

"y/n, just hum a bit, i know ya like music kid, so hum for me, any kind of tune while i work my magic to make you better okay?" there was a bit of panic in his voice, but he was being as calm as possible. You nodded though and started to [hum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qx6KpdolfEY). Sans stiffened a bit. She was humming his magic. He shook his head side to side, he had to focus. You hummed as loud as you could, you don't know where the tune came from, but you feel that its near to you, important. You felt some tears drip down your face. 

 

"It huts Sans, it hurts so much, the knife..."

 

"knife?"

"In my leg, my leg hurts so much." you cried, going back to humming the tune again, it comforted you to no end. Sans glanced at the black mess on your leg and nodded. His eye flared with magic as he pried it off. You gasped, wincing in pain, your humming strained as you felt the knife move. Sans was sweating as he worked, he needed this off before Pap woke up. He gave a final tug and sighed in relief. The Void tar was bubbling and trashing in his magic. 

 

"i will be right back kiddo." he whispered, teleporting away from the house. He summoned his Gaster Blasters, throwing the Void tar to them, which they ate and disappeared. Sans was wondering why you were getting this tar on you. You have to travel to the Void to do it, and even then you can protect yourself from getting it on you. So what was happening to you?

 

You stared at your leg, which was red from the knife wound and you let out a few silent sobs. The tall man was still there, he was looking at you very sadly, you were about to speak to him when the door opened, causing you to look away, seeing Sans come in. When you looked back, the figure was gone, and you couldn't seem to recall what he looked like, but you felt it important though. Sans walked to you and looked to your wounds with a sad expression. 

 

"c'mere kid.." his voice was only a whisper as he wrapped you in a blanket and shifted you around with ease, making you the little spoon to his big one. "pap says, that sometimes, someone just needs a cuddle after a bad dream.." he ran his fingers along the top of your hair and you felt like you were going to cry again. "it's okay to cry, i won't tell no body." he chuckled and you nodded, softly crying as he hummed the tune you hummed earlier. It sounded right for him to hum it, like it belonged to him. It slowly lulled you back to sleep.

 

Your dreams filled with stars and the string wrapped around your arm.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Wednesday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	7. And it's so dark outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares suck  
> But being bored sucks more, wonder what you will do?

When you woke up, you felt like you were forgetting something very important. Like something was a miss. A weight along your waist slammed you fully awake as you shifted to see if the happy murder child was here in the waking world. Thankfully no, it was just the skeletal arm of Sans. Your anxiety cooled down and when you looked back to him you saw him staring at you with concern.

 

"ya alright kid?" he asked softly. You nodded slowly. "your SOUL was thumpin' awful hard, woke me up." 

 

"I'm sorry.." you looked away, a soft blush on your face. He grabbed your chin, making you look at him, that familiar electric shock forming, his face held a soft smile, and his eyes were full of caring compassion. 

 

"hey, no, none of that, just means we are closer as friends for me to hear your SOUL like that. i was just worried 'bout ya." his deep voice was soft in tone as he looked at you, the electric feeling you got as he touched you made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end and your face flushed. He looked into your eyes, searching for some hidden answer you probably couldn't give him, looking away and letting go of your chin he ruffled your hair and stood up. "i'll make us some breakfast, you take some time to freshen up or whatever it is you humans do." he chuckled as he went to the kitchen.

 

You felt a small tug on your heart, as well as your arm. When you looked down, the string that was once around your hand was now around your arm. You blinked and rubbed your eyes, looking back to your arm, it was gone. You chalked it up to stress and went to destress in the shower in the brothers bathroom. You looked to your leg after shedding your clothes off, a mark of red still there to remind you of last nights escapades. You shudder as you step into the shower, willing the water to wash away those nightmares. 

 

As much as you want to though, something about it unnerves you, there is something about it, a small tugging at your memory that is telling you its important. Like you need to do something about it. You stared at the shower floor, lost in thought till a pair of eye stared at you through the drain, causing you to shriek in terror and slip in the tub. Sans banged on the door to the bathroom shouting for you. You gave a shaky shout back that you were okay. You weren't fully okay, but you were not about to let Sans see you naked either. 

 

Your lovely shower escapade gave you a couple of new bruises, but, you were clean, and that's what matters. You left the bathroom to the smell of something really good smelling. You set your things by your bag quickly and skipped to the kitchen, the smell of what you now know as pancakes made your stomach growl.

 

"what was that? sounded like a monster walked into the kitchen." Sans grinned as he focused on the pancake making. You rolled your eyes at him.

 

"Oh ha ha, your sooooo funny," you grumbled, sticking your tongue out at him. "It's just my stomach telling me its hungry." you sat at the table, waiting for those delicious pancakes to make their way to you. Sans chuckled softly and nodded, taking the stack he made for you and floated them onto the table for you along with a thing of syrup. Dang magic was so cool. You grabbed the syrup and drowned your pancakes in it, your sweet tooth winning the war on your brain this round. You dug in and moaned softly, the fluffyness of them were divine, and like with most magic food, it disappeared as you swallowed.  

 

Sans walked over and sat down, starting to decorate his own pancakes when he saw how you drowned your pancakes he started to laugh.

 

"why did ya have to murder those poor pancakes huh? they look like they are in quite the _sticky_ situation." he laughed. You rolled your eyes at him though.

 

"Just love me some sweets." you answered, trying not to give him more ammo for his horrible jokes, even though they were kinda funny sometimes.

 

"oh? then i should take ya to my pal, he sells nice cream."

 

"Don't you mean ice cream?"

 

"nope."

 

"Oh." you let the convo die as you shoved another bite into your mouth. You mulled over what you were going to do today, maybe you should message Blooky? Or Mettaton? Either would be pretty great, or you could just relax with your laptop and make some tunes. That sounds like a plan actually. You and Sans finished your meals in comfortable silence and went on each others way. Sans went to his sentry station, and you stayed at home, with laptop in hand.

 

You booted up your laptop, opening up to your favorite wallpaper. You smiled as you clicked on your music making programs, if they were real you would probably have to blow off the dust it had been so long since you had used them. You had to do some fiddling around to get your settings they way you wanted them again, a slide here, a click there. You were set to make your melodies. You decided to do the one you made at Undynes' house. You liked its lullaby like sound. Pressing the keys of the virtual keyboard you set to work, pitching things here and there every once in awhile. 

 

It had been so long since you were so engrossed in a melody, your ex didn't really care for music, not like you did. You were a true blue audiophile, music made your heart soar and your SOUL sing. If there was a song that made you shudder, you would recommend it to everyone, your friends loved your taste in music. Your best friend was really upset that you gave up your passion. You felt a small tinge of sadness at that thought and a shiver shot up your spine. Maybe you would go over to someones, since you were making music, probably Blooky.

 

 **You :** Hey Blooky! It's (Y/N)! Could I come over and we make music together? :3

 

You sent the message and started to pack up some stuff into your phone. Wow that was so cool to do. You dropped your laptop in, along with its charger, along with a couple of snacks that you had in your pack. Some comfy shoes so you weren't trudging around in hiking boots down in Waterfall. An idea clicked with you at the thought of Waterfall when you heard a ding on your phone.

 

 **Blooky :** oh...uh..sure....if you want...

 

You giggle at the screen a bit. He was so shy, but you hoped you could break into that shell with the love of music! You shot him a message back, saying you would be there within an hour or so, that you wanted to stop somewhere real quick. You pocketed your phone, tugged your boots on and shrugged into your coat. You closed and locked the door as you head out, walking the way you walked the other day, straight into Waterfall.

 

* * *

 

Sans was watching you from afar, he was heading home to check on you after what happened last night. He wouldn't admit he was worried, but that Void tar was definitely something to worry about. However you walked out the house and were heading to Waterfall as he neared the house. He started to follow you, staying behind, but close enough. He hasn't had to do this in a long time, not since... He quickly shook his head free of that thought. Several monsters approached you and you talked with a few of them. You really liked talking to the Temmies, a few of them even offering to keep you company. 

 

Sans chuckled a bit as you laughed with all the monsters you encountered. What surprised him though was that none of them pulled you into an encounter. They treated you like any other monster, which well, was odd. Maybe it had something to do with your odd SOUL. He was planning on talking to Alphys about it soon, especially since you were getting Void tar along your body when you had nightmares. Sans almost lost you for a second while he was lost in his thought, quickly catching up with you and the Temmies that were following you. You had stopped at a field of echo flowers. You smiled and the glow of the flowers hit you in just the right way that it made Sans SOUL thump. 

 

He looked down at his chest, Why the thumping? SOULs were so curious, he used to study them long ago, but even then, they were never able to fully unravel their mystery, even after all this time. So why was his SOUL reacting this way towards you? He then caught the sight of something red along his peripheral, it wound up his arm loosely, when he blinked it was gone just as fast as it appeared. He chalked it up to him being exhausted. He glanced at you again, you were singing notes to flowers, telling the Temmies when to flick them to create a harmony. You took out your phone and recorded the music you made with the weird flowers. Sans smiled wistfully at you, what a silly yet brilliant thing to do with those flowers. 

 

He followed you awhile longer, seeing where you were going till you made it to Blooky's house and the specter let you in. He shrugged and started walking toward Hotland. He was worried for nothing he guessed, his magic bubbled in him as he took his shortcut to Alphys's Lab.

 

* * *

 

 

"Blooky you made this? It's amazing!" you smiled as you listened to the music that played through the headphones, a pale pink blush on the ghosts face.

 

"Oh...no....not really." he mumbled and you shook your head.

 

"I mean it Blooky, I got chills, which means its good." you beamed, he was really talented. The humans up on the Surface would love his music. All the more reason why you should visit Toriel and ask about that pesky barrier, but that will be another day. You grabbed out your laptop and showed Blooky some music on it you think he would like, mainly a specific marshmallow headed DJ, and you were right, he LOVED the music. He asked really clear questions about how certain sounds were achieved along with other things, his usual dour demeanor gone as the two of you talked music theory.

 

You two spent a good long while talking about music when there was a knock at the door, you and Blooky looked to each other, curious to who could be here. Blooky floated on up and poked his head out the door which made you giggle a bit. He then pulled in and the door swung open to reveal the fabulous Mettaton.

 

"Ohhh darling~ It's so nice to see you again so soon!" he crooned and gave you a crushing hug. You laughed and hugged him back, after you were let go you settled back down in your spot and Blooky floated over.

 

"So, what brings you over cousin?" Blooky asked. You glance at Blooky, surprised his usual tone was still gone. Well, you guess that is to be expected, Mettaton is Blooky's cousin after all. 

 

"I wanted to see you and see how you were doing Blooky!" Mettaton pouted slightly and crossed his arms. "I also missed you, so here I am, and here you are, making friends with the human!" Mettaton smiled wide at his cousin and Blooky blushed again. 

 

"Yeah...we are making music.." Blooky's voice dropped a bit, his usual wavy tone returning slowly.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah! I really like the music Blooky makes! I have also been having him listen to some music from the Surface too!" you piped in. Mettaton looked at you with surprise, then smiled wide. The three of you jumped into music, turned out that Mettaton, along with acting, loved music as well. The three of you talked about Mettaton's past before he became a robot, and when he lived in the house beside Blooky. You all laughed and joked, created some tunes, shared some tunes, and had a generally lovely time.

 

"(Y/N), I hope you will join me on my show one day, I would love monsters to hear what you and Blooky have made." he looked to his cousin with pure sibling love.

 

"Why not have Blooky come on?" you asked.

 

"He is too shy, says he doesn't want that kind of attention yet."

 

"Oh, I see, well then sure, I would love to do it!" you grinned. Mettaton looked at you like you gave him a prize of a million dollars. He squeezed you in a tight hug and started to ramble on and on about what his show was about, which songs you should bring, all that jazz. 

 

You felt your heart warm when Blooky joined into the convo shyly, talking about which songs he would like you to bring, things you two could make. 

 

Who knew falling into a hole was so good for you? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Wednesday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!! However, it can possibly be delayed cause I will be working at Ren Faire! So please remain patient~
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	8. What is a SOUL?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Alyphs talk for a long while  
> They also find some things~

Sans made it to the good doctors lab and knocked on the metal doors. He learned to never really pop in unless called. He has seen some things, things one should never see. The door swooshed open and he walked in, taking a look around he saw she wasn't up here. Must be in the bottom lab area. He walked to the elevator and got on, taking the quick trip to further underground. His mind wandered over you, you were such an enigma. It made his magic pop when you were around, it wasn't a bad feeling mind you, but it was very curious. The elevator stopped and swooshed open, signaling for him to get off.

 

Sans walked down the dim corridors of the old lab. He looked around the large lab looking for Alphys. Being down here brought a lot of memories, most were good, but one was really bad. Alphys understood, she never pushed him about the details, she was a good friend like that. 

 

"alph! where ya at?" he shouted to the empty corridors, he looked around the large room with the bunch of beds and sighed softly at them. The intercom for the underground lab crackled on, causing Sans to wince a bit at the shrill noise.

 

"I am n-n-near the DT machine, Sa-a-a-ans." the intercom responded and shut off. Sans tilted his head. The DT machine? What was she doing messing with that old thing again? He made his way to where he had to go, finding the yellow lizard just, sitting on the ground, looking at the DT machine with a look of melancholy. He plopped beside her, not saying anything, she leaned against him, sighing softly. He felt her magic was slower than usual today, must be having one of those bad days. He patted her head, the two friends sitting in silence, staring at the biggest failure of the Undergrounds time. 

 

"Sans.." Alphys started, Sans looked down at her, "Do you ever wonder, if we should have tried harder to capture Frisk?" she asked softly, her usual stutter gone due to the seriousness of her question. Sans tensed a bit and thought back to all those years ago. When Frisk came down. All the resets. All the torture he had to go through. He wouldn't ask this burden on anyone else in the world. He sighed softly and pondered her question. Should they have? Frisk on their last run, was the nicest they ever were, but they didn't stick around long. He always wondered if they had somehow figured out how to break the barrier, but it never came. They didn't hurt no one, they told Undyne to go check on Alphys after they left Hotland. Undyne found Alphys with the Amalgamates. They didn't hurt Asgore either, Tori was the last to see the human.

 

Tori doesn't talk about what happened between the three of them. Says she doesn't really remember it much. Sans rubbed the back of his skull. So, should they have tried harder? Maybe. 

 

"maybe? we still don't know how they got to go through the barrier. even to this day we still wonder. me and you have been working on it for years now, trying to figure out what trick they did. they didn't harm us, but they didn't really help either. so i guess its both a yes, and a no." he didn't sound very confident in his own words, but that was the best answer he could provide to his friend at this time.

 

"Y-y-yeah..I guess you a-are right. F-f-frisk did help in o-o-one way, by telling U-undyne about the t-t-true lab." she curled up on herself, remembering the dark time. She was happy that Undyne found her though. Sans patted his friend again, smiling softly at her. She smiled back and stood up, stretching her small body. Sans followed suit, waiting for her to be done with her stretches so they could jump into their own task for the day. "S-s-s-so what ar-r-re we doing toda-a-ay?" she asked him.

 

"well, i wanna go to the old archives," Alphys looked to Sans with shock and he held his arms up and shook his head, "not what you're thinking alph! i wanna explore about y/n's SOUL, if any other human has been recorded to have that kind of SOUL." Sans quickly said. Alphys sighed and nodded, the two of them going to a hidden part of the lab.

 

"Y-you had me worried th-here Sans. I w-w-will admit, I-I am quit-t-te curious myself." Alphys spoke softly, Sans nodding in agreement. You were quite the odd phenomenon, so the two more science inclined monsters were naturally curious. 

 

"she keeps getting void tar on her too." Sans narrowed his eye sockets as Alphys looked to him in horror. "i don't think she even knows she is going to the void, but she is somehow, and its hurting her." he glared at the floor, something deep in his SOUL made him not like the fact you were being hurt. He rubbed the back of his skull, bringing it slowly forward to palm his face. There were too many questions about you and not enough answers. He would hope the old archives could bring some form of light forward. 

 

The two made it to the hidden door, keying in the password, they both entered into the old scientists hidden room. The two shifted uncomfortably, dull memories bringing themselves to the surface. Sans shrugged out of his blue hoodie, tied it around his waist and set off inside, determined to find the answers he seeked.

 

Unbeknownst to the two scientists, their predecessor watched from the shadows. A frown upon his marred face. He wanted to help them, but he didn't know how he could. It frustrated the old monster to bits and pieces. So much knowledge he had thanks to his time in the void and yet he could do nothing. He watched with growing agitation as they looked in the wrong area for the information they wanted.

 

"ȋ̸ͅt̵̮͊s̸̡̛ ̷̗̕ḟ̴̤r̵̢̉ú̸̢s̴͓t̵̟͛ȓ̸̮a̸̱̓t̶̫̕ī̶̦n̷̟͠g̶̣̅ ̸̢̈i̸̯̅s̵̙͋n̷̞̈́'̴̢̽t̴̪̀ ̷͎͠i̶̱̎t̵͉̏ ̸̹G̸̘͑a̷̖s̴̨̕t̴̮̓e̸͉̎ŗ̶̑?̴̟̉" a small voice spoke beside him. Gaster looked down beside him and glared at the voice's owner. The small demon only smiled at him void tar pooling out of its mouth. Gaster sneered, making a swipe at the small child, which only laughed, jumping back out of reach. "W̴̛ͅȟ̶̝a̸͈t̶̹͐'̷̙͋s̵͍̍ ̶͓͝t̵͖̅h̷̩̽e̵̗͐ ̴̦̈́m̴̼̊a̴̻̐t̶̯͊t̵̰͆e̶̬͠ṛ̴̅?̷͍̌ ̸͔͠D̶̦̐o̷̝̒n̸̝̅'̵̦͊t̷̬͌ ̵̗͌l̴̜̀i̸͈̐ǩ̷͜ê̵̯ ̷̭̀t̵͍̊h̸̩̅e̴̟ ̸͈̋v̴̗͛o̴̘͑ỉ̷͕d̴͊͜?̸̰̇" it asked, giggling at the specter, its tone then turning serious and dark as it slowly disappeared. "W̴̚ͅé̵͇l̴͕̄l̶̺̕ ̸̭͆Ị̴̄ ̶̧͋c̷̩̊e̶̤͠r̸̲t̸͚́a̷͈̅i̵̜n̴̠͆l̷̗͘y̵̧̔ ̸̙͋d̶̳͝ö̴̖́n̶̗̂'̶̰̒t̶̡̉.̸̢̃ ̷͉̕T̵̪̐h̶̘̆e̶̹̓ ̸̰̿Ċ̶̡h̵͔̍i̶̺͗l̵̼͝d̸̩̈́ ̶̜̈́o̴̳̊f̵͙̾ ̵̖͗Ḽ̶̃i̷̖͗g̵̻͐h̸̬͂t̴͕̍ ̴͍̋ẃ̵̡i̶̛͙l̶̢̉l̷̲̾ ̸̗̅b̸̮̏ë̷̝ ̷̲̊m̴͈͠y̵̲̅ ̷̗̆n̸̐ͅe̷̛͙w̴̻̔ ̷̀ͅv̸͈͐e̶͍̍s̸̠̚s̷͉̋e̵͕̐l̵͌͜,̶̬͆ ̸̞̍G̴̬̎å̸̤ṡ̸͓t̸̪̄ë̷͕́r̷̪͌.̸̤̿ ̸̥̌Y̶̖o̵̡͐ų̷̍ ̶̪̃c̵̲͑ḁ̵̒n̷͙͊'̴̧̑ẗ̴͚́ ̵͜͝ṕ̴͖r̷̫̍o̴̧͊t̶̞̏ẻ̸͎c̷̜̅ṱ̶̕ ̵ͅh̵̫̆ẹ̴̚ȑ̴̢ ̸͈̿f̴̕ͅr̷̦̃ǫ̴̔m̷͇̆ ̸̜͂m̴͕̑e̵̫͊ ̶͈͝f̸͍̚ȯ̴̭r̶͎͌e̸̻̍v̷̲̅e̸͉͊r̸̯͛.̶̨͗ ̵̘̑I̵̟̓ ̸̻̄w̴̝͑ò̵̤n̸̮̎'̶͓͌t̶̯̑ ̵̢̓l̸̫͝e̵̪͗t̴̰̂ ̶̹̏t̶̻͆ḥ̶͊ȉ̸̮s̴̩̔ ̴͍̊o̴̫̔n̴̹͘ë̸̲́ ̴̢̇g̸͔͑o̵̧͠ ̴̘͆l̴̺̋i̶̹͝k̴̪̈́é̵ͅ ̷̖t̴͕͐h̵̢̑e̴̍͜ ̷͎́ľ̷̞a̴̟̓s̵͓͊t̸̯̊ ̵͖̉o̴̰̿n̴̻̽e̷̻͛.̴̹̕ ̵̭͐Ȳ̶͉o̸̩͘u̵̞̚ ̴͉̓c̶̣͒a̷̩͂n̵̬͋ ̴̛͎ó̷̥n̵̤̓l̷̢͛ŷ̵̰ ̷̧͒i̴̪̚n̸̻̈t̸̯͝e̶̲͂r̴͚͒f̵̩͝e̶̫͌r̶̢̀e̶̗͋ ̴͎͑s̴͔͆ö̷̘́ ̷̨̿m̸̧͗u̸̯̐c̴̛͉h̶̼̊ ̴̛̗o̶̠̿l̵̙͂d̶͇͑ ̵͉̌m̷̻̽ạ̶͝n̴̗̍.̴̥̀ ̸̪ ̶̢͛ "

 

" ~~ _I won't allow you to harm a hair on the Child of Light demon! I helped the last child become free of you, I will keep this one from ever being tainted by you."_~~ he glared at the space the small child was at mere moments ago. The demon was right about one thing, he can't keep protecting the Child of Light for much longer. He needed to help somehow. He looked to the two who were still looking at his old books. He needed some faith this go around. He saw the red string wrapped around his sons arm and smiled. Maybe if he would stay near you, you won't slip into the Void tonight, he was about to expend a lot of energy, so he won't be able to protect you this night if you slip in. He heaved and went to the proper shelf. He hadn't had to do this since the young Frisk. 

 

He reached for the book in question, it was a heavy tome and he had to phase past it several times before it fell on its own, causing the two to flinch at the large thud. Gaster panted as he watch the two look at the old book with curiosity and smiled when they started to look it over, his body fading back into the Void to recharge and to sleep.

 

Sans and Alphys looked over the curious book. It had fallen with an extremely large thud. It was old, probably made before the barrier was even made. The two skimmed through it. It was a diary of sorts. 

 

_Today, I met the most curious human. She had a SOUL that was the color of newly fallen snow, it looked like a monster SOUL, yet it was upside down. She calls herself a mage, a human that can wield magic. Can you imagine! She makes my own SOUL soar. I believe she is my SOULmate. The phenomenon is rare indeed, and I intend to take advantage of it fully._

 

"a human as a SOULmate?" Sans tilted his head. Alphys looked just as shocked as he was. The two found their answer about your SOUL though, you were a mage, even if you didn't know of it yourself yet. The two deciding to keep that info under wraps for awhile to protect you. They skipped ahead a bit, to the beginning of the human monster war.  

 

_We worry about our future together. As a mage she is duty bound to serve, and as a monster I remain loyal always to our king. We despaired. How can our love hold true if we must fight. There has to be another way._

 

_The suggestion for the barrier went over well with the mage council according to my love. She says that she will put another part of the spell in secret. She hopes that we will be able to break it and move the monsters to somewhere safe on the surface, away from humans and mages. I hope that it succeeds. We need that kind of hope right now._

 

"another part of the barrier spell? what does that mean?" Sans asked quietly. Alphys shook her head, just as confused. The two continued to read.

 

_I have become distraught. I watched my love killed by her own flesh and blood as the barrier was finished. My loves sister saw the extra part of the barrier as it finished. She murdered her own. My SOUL felt like it was going to shatter right then and there. I felt close to becoming dust. As she laid there dying, she told me to continue on. That monster kind needed my knowledge of the human arts to survive. She told me she knew this was going to pass. That hurt more if I am to be honest with my SOUL. She told me not to despair, that she will live on in my SOUL, and nudge me when I need it. She said a Child of Light will come to us in the future, and preform the breaking. I hold onto that hope even now._

 

"H-humans can real-l-ly be cruel to t-t-their own." Alphys spoke quietly. Sans nodded his head, Alph didn't even know the half of the kind of cruelty a human could do. They continued, the diary didn't seem to be touched for a long while when it continued.

 

_To ease my loneliness and in a spur of the moment thing which I will judge to be my SOULmate from beyond telling me to do this. I now have a son. He is a curious one, always wanting to get into mischief and figure things out. He also sleeps a lot, which worried me at first since I thought I did something wrong when I formed him, the king assures me that all is fine though, that its just how children are. Which is a relief. I am not good at names, and neither is the king which is why I will not ask for name ideas from him. However, through my love, I will name him, Sans._

 

 

They stared hard at the last sentence. Sans read it over and over again. Quickly going to the next entry which seemed to happen a few years later. Alphys looked to her friend with concern, tears pricking her eyes as she saw Sans's go wide.

 

_Sans says he wishes for a sibling. I am happy to write that I was able to give him a new baby brother. Sans named him. Papyrus. What a fantastic name I believe, and if the warmth in my SOUL is any indication, my love approves as well. It is hard being mother and father to two growing boys. I have my duties as the royal scientist as well. Sans takes his role of big brother very seriously though. He is a great boon to my life. We have almost finished work on the Core. Soon Sans will be learning the studies I once studied. He says he wants to be like me. I hope that he will be like me, but also not like me._

 

_Sans is an exceptional young man. He learns quickly. Papyrus begins his own studies soon, he is not as scientifically inclined like his brother, but I am sure whatever he sets his mind to he will succeed. Me and Sans will be working with another scientist, a miss Alphys. We will be working on trying to force break the barrier. It has been many years, and the hope I had from the words of my mate has faded and dimmed. I must turn to other methods, even the unconventional ones. However I will keep hope that a human who is a SOULmate of a monster, will fall down here and shatter the barrier before we finish our own work. I want to have faith in my loves words after all. Going against them feels wrong. I am duty bound, and I will do what I must, to ensure my sons have a bright future._

 

The entries ended there. Alphys and Sans sat on the floor. Silent tears slipping between the two. Neither of them moving. They knew what happened next. The machine they were working on, it malfunctioned. Gaster fell into the Void, Alphys saved Sans from following suit, not before he was halfway in of course. The loss of one of his magical eyes the payment he had to pay for what he saw in there _._ He now knew so much cause of that glimpse, but still knew nothing about the barrier, probably cause it was human magic and not monster. Sans didn't take losing their father figure very well. Papyrus was still a baby bones when it happened, and he kept Sans going. Sans got the sentry jobs, Papyrus got older and met Undyne, been trying to join the guard for years. Now they were here, decades later, and a small clue on how to break the barrier without the use of human SOULS. Yet it felt so bitter sweet. 

 

Sans punched the ground and growled. What were the odds that a human whose SOULmate was a monster would come falling down here!?      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Wednesday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!! However, it can possibly be delayed cause I will be working at Ren Faire! So please remain patient~
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


End file.
